Make Me Better Than Before
by KuronekoGrimm
Summary: Inspired by an animated music video. Follows our blue hero through a boss rush world of his sins as he tries to correct his mistakes. All while facing against distorted forms of friends and guided by a bored corporate demon more concerned with making insults that actually helping.
1. Chapter 1

Make Me Better Than Before

The blue hedgehog was tired of being tied down to only one, had been for quite a while too. Life was more fun with more possibilities. So why should he stay with only one when there were tons of ladies just waiting for him to be available. Can't keep them hanging on right?

He just didn't see why he got in a relationship with this girl anyways. At least not anymore. The thrill was gone. That's all it was. A thrill, like playing with fire. Only the fire was extinguished now.

Amy Rose. A cute pink hedgehog with a skip in her step and a smile on her face. His girlfriend. She'd be fine if he just called things off, no biggie. People did that all the time, break up, hook up. It was normal.

He'd hurt her worse if he didn't break up with her, the love wasn't there for him anymore. Her smile did nothing for him, her voice calling sweetly to him.

That's why he was here now right?

Looking at her stunned expression as he told her plainly that being free was more important, it wasn't her. Literally, it wasn't her. Because he couldn't feel that same feeling he had asking her out for the first time. The love he felt, it slowly disappeared until it was gone, either locked away or hidden in the dark, but it didn't matter, it was replaced. Replaced with the need to be free, to experiment, to do things he couldn't do while she was attached to him like a tick.

"I'm sorry Amy. I can't be tied down anymore. It's better this way." He says nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders while placing his hands in his pockets.

"W-what? But Sonic- I-i thought you loved me." Amy stutters, blinking rapidly to keep tears from falling. To keep her dignity. He had brought her out in public to avoid a scene. To make this go smoothly. It didn't she broke down, full sobs and tremors raking her body while her knees gave out, collapsing in front of him. "S-sonic you shouldn't do this. P-please, think it through. I-i love you so much!" She pleads, looking up at him, jade eyes watered with tears.

Sonic groans, tilting his head back. "Seriously, it was a crush. Nothing more. I let you have your fun while we were together. Just find someone else for your fantasies, I'm not into being a one gal man. We're through." He explains slowly for her, leaning forward to look at her straight on before turning away. "See ya." His feet begin the trek home, not turning back when his ears twitch at her wails and cries. Not to see the girl raise her hand to try and grab him even at their distance and beg to him. That's how things ended. Her weeping at his loss and him relieved to be free and going his own way.

He fell asleep easily that night, grinning at the thought of getting whoever he wanted now.

'You're really disgusting, you know that? I personally think that someone should provide you with a lesson.'

Emerald eyes snapped open, the bright light of morning shining through his blinds in his bedroom. He was alone. No one here to speak to him in that tone. No 'lesson.' He wasn't disgusting. He sits up, observing his bedroom with a slight haze, everything was the same. Bed in the corner, desk across the room near the door, book case adjacent to the window that was next to his bed. Shoes of all kinds littered the floor, a few mags on the desk, none too decent. Everything was the same, yet something felt off as he got up, moving over to the window and staring through the blinds, squinting his eyes shut to protect his still sensitive eyes from the sun that peeked.

"You can't just write me off idiot."

That was real! The cobalt male swung his head to look behind him, body pressing into the wall once his eyes locked onto the form standing in his bedroom. From the looks, hedgehog like him. Only in a dark cloak, hood up to hide any real distinguishing features.

The mystery in black pulls their hood down to reveal a black hedgehog with red stripes curved up, a third eye opening on his forehead at the beginning of a middle crimson streak. "I'm real. Nothing you've ever seen before but no less real than you. But that's where the similarities stop." he says, narrowing his blood colored eyes at him and pointing with a single digit, sharpened with a talon.

"You're a special case, not a good kind either you disgusting pig." The midnight male spits, baring fangs at him.

"W-who the hell are you!?" Sonic questions in his shock, watching his every movement. He house was locked, his door was how'd this creep get in. The hedgehog huffs a sigh, snapping his fingers and a card materializes from a puff of smoke and fire in the air before it's thrown to his head. Good thing he dodges by sliding down against the wall. The card embedded in the wall deeply where his head was once.

"My card." The male says, sitting down in mid air with a bored expression.

The blue hedgehog pulls the card out of the wall with a grunt of effort before looking at the contents of the heavy and definitely not laminated paper card. "Your name is Shadow? Who named you, a child?" He laughs, stifling it with a hand. Before his oxygen is cut off entirely but there was no hand wrapped around his throat. His panicked green eyes immediately dart to the quiet male in midair across from him.

"Are you finished? Because I do have a reason for coming out here you incompetent mortal." Shadow drones, slightly peeved as he glares at him.

After some rapid nods, oxygen and color return to Sonic's face, inhaling deeply while pressing against the wall, focusing on breathing. "I'm Shadow, a demon that's here to make you repent." The dark hedgehog explains. "You're a low, filthy sinner and now, you deal with me."

Sonic's eyes widen, gulping hard while his ears flatten. "But only for the few moments, as well as your guide through the sins you've gained. There's another you must face in the depths of your despair, if you have any with your oversized ego." Shadow continues, tapping the side of his cheek with a finger. "I toss sinners into worlds of their physical sins, using people in their lives as king pieces. Just like you will have to do because of your core sin." He says, pointing at him again with dark eyes.

"What is my core sin then? And what if I choose not to believe you?" The azul male asks, standing back up.

The ebony demon smirks, his finger wagging in dismissal. "It is not my place to reveal such important facts, besides, how will you learn if everything is given to you?"

Sonic narrows his eyes, lowering his ears in frustration. "What's that supposed to mean?" He huffs.

"You'll see you disgusting idiot." Shadow replies, opening his hand as smoke starts to engulf the room, skewing Sonic's vision and making him cough.

As the smoke begins to lift, changing colors as it does so. Vibrant and neon, pinks, blues and greens. And then the giggling. Sally Acorn, dozens of Sally Acorns, wearing mini skirts and tube tops. How was this punishment? This girl was a model, a legend in the fashion world. Yet here she was, they were hugging up to him, petting his arms, clinging to him with sweet words and kisses. Sonic's ears twitch and lower, a smug and happy grin plastered on his face.

"Well hello girls." Sonic chuckles lightly, letting them do as they please while sitting down on a couch. He leans back before shutting his eyes slowly with a soft low hum.

A flash of red light enters his mind, the women around him changing into ghouls, looks distorted and frightening. Teeth sharp like sharks, their beauty still remaining but ferocious. Their eyes turning dark in color, small hearts taking over where their pupils would be.

* * *

This was something I worked on while MIA. Let me know if you guys think I should continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

Brief descriptions of gore located in this, just don't want upset anyone by it.

* * *

This upsetting feature was played off by the cobalt hedgehog, nervously laughing as he settles into the crowd of chipmunks that surrounded him. This was much better than his time with...what was her name again?

He couldn't remember that little detail. But it wasn't like it mattered anymore right?

"Ugh, I told the higher-ups not to start with this." A dull voice groans, making emerald eyes open in shock. Once again seeing this tool in the cloak.

He cringes at his appearance. "Seriously, you're here too?" Sonic scoffs. The girls around him over giggle, fawning over the hedgehog seated on the couch with them.

"I wouldn't act so mighty mortal, you're only in the first place because of me." Shadow responds with a smirk, tilting back in the air. "This is supposed to be the start of your punishment. Regardless of how I feel where you started." He states with a sigh.

The blue speedster laughs, tilting his head back at the idea. "First off, this is mostly certainly not punishment. This is Sally we're talking about, and while yes, it's a little weird that they are all Sally, it's still cool. And second, you don't still like the type to order this for little ol' me." He smiles, planting his feet up on a coffee table in front of him.

Blood red eyes, all three of them, roll in their sockets. "That would be because I'm not your buddy, I'm your guide, and judge through this madness your mind has created. And what the development team decided for you." He explains. "I merely watch, I never help."

The cerulean hedgehog smirks deviously, pulling the Sallys on his sides closer, making them coo and giggle in excitement. "You're a watcher, so kinky Shadz. I'd help you out, but I'm not into it." He sighs, waving him off easily.

"Of course that's were your filthy mind goes, given the environment." Shadow murmurs, looking off to the side. "Fine, I'll leave you be with this carbon copies of a woman who would never be interested with you unless like this." He says simply with a fanged grin, before vanishing from the air.

Sonic rolls his shoulders now that he was gone with a frown. The auburn females only kiss up to him to heal his broken pride, whispering compliments that he could barely comprehend, barely hear. But everything was lulling him back into his comfort zone, ears lowering in satisfaction, a dopey grin forming on his grin.

Gentle hands caress his muzzle, pulling him to face this and that, one by one Sallys kiss and nuzzle him lovingly. Each one melting him further into the couch. They preen his quills delicately, one even making herself comfortable in his lap, slowly rolling her hips with seductive chuckles, kissing up his shoulder.

Soft bites were now at play, the sting pleasant in his relaxed state, making him sigh in delight. His eyes flutter shut as the kisses continue.

The bites continue. The preening continues. The soft movements continue. The words of encouragement continue.

The bites were really continuing. Harsh now, enough to bruise, causing small jerks to rake his body at their impact.

"Careful la-" his complaint is swallowed up by another passionate kiss, opening up for more as he doesn't try to stop it again.

It all continues, until it fades to black within his head, lost in the touches of Sally.

Falling for the lust that ate at him.

Emerald eyes open dully, feeling completely weak. His body was no more, they tore at him with more than just carnal lust.

Carnivorous lust was more like it. The bites should have been telling as they took flesh from bone, devouring what they could while he was in bliss. Their own bodies warping so he could see past their deception, though it still wasn't enough to stop them. It wasn't in time.

Their teeth were needles piercing his limbs, the pain radiating all the way to the bone, blood pouring yet barely spilling on their visage. The once harmonious laughter turned to heart wrenching cackles, finding humor in playing with the objects that belonged inside his body.

Not out.

Did he screw up?

His eyelid twitches at want to close, weakness getting to him. Finally moments would soon pass him.

Was he wrong to want this? To want this kind of love?

Emerald irises barely register a figure standing over him as his breath shudders unevenly. They had punctured his lung before they left, laughing all the way after their meal.

It wasn't Shadow, the color was too bright to be him. But cold yellow slitted eyes look into his, fading ones. "Why did you want this? What good is it when they can not care for you like mortal beings?" They question, their voice lost on him like static in his ears. Only the comprehension of their words coming through.

"Do you know where you went wrong? What will you do?"

He would've responded had he not lost the ability to when the ravenous chipmunks decided they wanted more from him. Sonic really didn't want to die like this, it was a terrible way to go. He let lust fog up his judgement, he should have read that first flash as something wrong. Hell, the DEMON told him that it was his PUNISHMENT, you can't get more upfront than that.

The blue male didn't even realize that the bright colored person had left him.

Now he faced Shadow once again. The ebony demon merely raises a brow at his state. "I figured they would've eaten more of you. They barely got up the torso." He mumbles, more to himself than the wreak of a mortal in front of him. "You still conscious filthy pig?" His bare clawed foot nudges Sonic's limp arm. The first time Sonic sees him touching the ground and it's when he's all death's doorstep.

A weak frown settles painfully on Sonic's face, if he could do more, he would've.

He went with muted displeasure.

"Right." Shadow smirks, rubbing his chin in thought. "You ready to do things the right way? I can't do this without reason mortal." He states, leaning over his partially eaten 'corpse.'

Without waiting for another moment to pass, a clawed ruby streaked hand grasps something in the air, bringing it to mortal vision. It was a pocket watch, the same blue as Sonic with a small dial meter located separately at the bottom. The crimson splashed male hums quietly as he turns his finger counter clockwise, pushing the small clock hand back with it.

A new light enters Sonic's vision, feeling more control before weightlessness once again. He lands on his rear with a yelp. But he could feel pain, he feel his legs. He could breath right.

He runs a shaky hand through his quills in relief, a uneasy laugh hardly coming out before he looks around.

The neon colored room.

The plush couch and coffee table.

The seductive Sallys.

Sonic gulps soundly and nervous sweat forming on the back of his neck. He was back. And he really didn't want to be.

* * *

I know it's a little short but I wanted it to end like this, at this part.


	3. Chapter 3

A nervous chuckle escapes his throat as he stands up, watching the Sallys move towards him with happy grins.

Every step they took, he'd take one back, putting his hands up placatingly. "H-hey ladies!"

The chipmunks come at his sides, hands running over his shoulders as he jumps, eyes glancing around at each of their faces. They didn't seem to notice that their reflections had shifted to the ghouls that massacred him the first time.

'This is a nightmare! Where's the exit?!' he shouts in his head, eyes darting to the different corners of the room. Because of his wish for one, one did certainly appear, with Shadow pushing it open casually while resting against the wall beside it.

A small grin forms on his face before setting into a full smile, slowly navigating through the crowd of heart-eyed harpies to the door. "Sorry ladies, I gotta take a rain check on this." He says.

'These gals are dangerous. If Shadz wasn't here...I'd be dead right about now. I gotta be more cautious, good looks does not equal good girls.' His ears lower at that thought. 'Didn't I have both before?'

The groans of disappointment echo out from the auburn femme fatales, beckoning whispers entering his head. They were much more faded now, less entrancing. His back feels the cool breeze of the outside air as he nears the door, but this also registered to the Sallys.

The whispers end abruptly, neon heart pupils draining to near black in color, the same as when they were having their own fun. Sonic hiccups at this revelation before darting through the exit, turning through the back alleys of drab buildings to get away.

The cobalt could feel their rage crawling on his back as they chase after him, sounding like a pack of rabid dogs. He was known for being a track runner, both in speed and stamina, so he could keep ahead of them for a time.

'I hope I can lose them before I lose my stamina.' The male thinks, trying to fight the urge of looking back at was most certainly his death waiting.

Much like Shadow helped him, fate seemed to be on his side, the angry noises, scraping claws and snapping jaws came to a slow auditory descent until it faded to nothing.

Ducking into another alleyway, Sonic finally slows taking deep breaths to calm himself and his heart rate. He braces his arms on his knees, a relieved laugh bubbling in his throat. "I escaped! I did it!"

During his little victory, he glances ahead, seeing an abrupt figure standing before him, making him jump back with a shouted curse. "What the hell Shadow!?"

Shadow crosses his arms, raising a brow at his antics. "You may have escaped but that means nothing if you didn't learn. Did you learn Sonic?" He asks, once again pulling out the temporal pocket watch.

"Learn? Learn what?" The green-eyed male scoffs, throwing his arms up. "Learn that anything and everything here could kill me without a second opinion? Learn that this place makes no chaosdamn sense?" He questions angrily, beginning to pace.

The demon rolls his three eyes, looking down at the watch, more specifically at the small meter at the bottom. He was on the brink of a change after seeing the dangers of his lust, but the hand would not move unless it was experienced through another's eyes.

To feel the effects of it.

With a sigh, Shadow places the watch back in the void, out of sight before walking over to the ranting hog. A clawed hand grips the back of Sonic's neck, effectively shutting him up.

"Y-you know, I didn't thank you for helping me out back there." Sonic smiles nervously, looking at the bored demon. 'Can't piss this guy off, who knows what he'll do to me if I do.' He reasons, shoulders hunching at the grip at his spinal cord.

"Sonic? You need to stop talking." The crimson splashed hedgehog orders before releasing him and patting his hand on his robe in mild disgust. "You need to keep going. If you want those figments to go away, there's something you need to find."

Blue ears perk at the mention. "Really? What am I looking for?" He murmurs, taking a hopefully step towards his tormentor.

"You'll know when you see it. They aren't that hard to miss. Designed not to be actually." With that crypted reply, he faded, swallowed by darkness that moved along the ground like a shape in water to rejoin the rest of the naturally occurring shades.

Sonic groans loudly, rubbing his eyes at this response before letting out mumbles under his breath. With nothing else to do, he starts to walk in the direction he was headed in before Shadow had shown up.

~x~

It seemed like hours had passed for the cerulean mortal even though the color of the sky hadn't changed from its near dark dusk. His surroundings were still the same, drab buildings with all back roads and alleys, a red-light district filled with poster girls and billboard breasts and it started to make sense that this would be called the realm of lust.

He hadn't seen tail or hide of the monstrous women from before since he ran the last time. He also hadn't heard from Shadow, no matter how much he complained to the air around him, knowing the demon could just pop into existence whenever he pleased.

'Is my lesson on patience, because the wait is killing me!' Sonic groans, hands running down his face. His ear flicks off to his side, a quiet murmur entering his head. The words static but familiar to him.

His legs begin to move in the direction of the sounds of conversation, even as he got closer it didn't seem to get louder.

The whispers were different from the siren calls of the Sallys, it wasn't seduction that was being used here to beckon him closer.

He began to feel a tightening in his chest, a sinking feeling in his gut. He felt like this rarely. Not one to seek it out.

This guilt.

'Why do I feel this way? What did I do?'

As he turns another corner in the city maze, his eyes land on a strange floating object that sparkled with light, brighter that its surroundings. This was where the whispers came from, out of that thing.

'This is what I need to find, right?'

The urge to touch this weird whatever was strong, Sonic's arm raising up as he stumbles over to it. Now the whispers were getting louder, but still incomprehensible to him.

Closer he got, the more discernible the object was, it was rectangular perhaps a book or magazine. He felt like he had seen it before. When he made contact, a bright light enveloped him, like when Shadow jumped him back before. A yelp leaves him as he shuts his eyes, turning the world black again.

* * *

This story is both is and difficult to write for. But all the reviews that show up after a chapter is posted, really really helps. If I could reply to each one of you in the reviews, I would certainly post my individual gratitude. And I know these chapters are so short, I just can't help but see I good cliff hanger. What is the next sin Sonic should conquer in your guys' opinion? Or perhaps Shadow's corporate life watching in on Sonic's progress would be cool to look in on.


	4. Chapter 4

Pain wrenching screams are heard as Shadow walks down a purely white hallway, sipping a bit of coffee. Beside him is another demon, recanting his sinner and his problems as the ebony one looks over his clipboard.

They both pause momentarily, a person running close past them before jumping out the window with a scream.

"I know the DR department made that to boost morale, but now it's just sad." The acid green demon mentions, interrupting his story to shake his head in thought. "Got too used to it, now it only takes newbies with it when it crashes through. Which is a bit fun." He chuckles, running his clawed hand through his quills.

Shadow's blood eyes glance over at his companion. Scourge, a fellow demon that seemed to attach himself to Shadow much like his mortal, Sonic was doing in an annoying fashion. His design was more natural than the three eyes Shadow had, a set of small tusks located on his lower jaw, giving the hedgehog a bit of an underbite. It worked well for him, and he was nearly over the slight slur the overgrown teeth gave him.

"How is your mortal doing?" Scourge questions.

"Hm? Probably at his first recovery." The crimson splashed demon murmurs simply, once again looking down at his clipboard. It did not have papers like the mortal realm would have, instead it wrote down the conditions of the present mortal and showed viewable live video of what was happening to them.

At the point, it showed Sonic spazzing out of over the memories that were previously held from him, now rushing back all at once. The ones that had overall lust as the sin. What he saw, Shadow would not know until his experience was over, it was a different department that completed the inner-workings of the recoveries. And they happened to be very secretive about that.

Scourge snorts a laugh at the freaking mortal Shadow had been watching, glancing over his shoulder. "That's him? Jeez, they always give you the challenges huh?"

"That is how I like it. The most difficult learn the best if you can break them." The ruby streaked male replies with a smirk, red eyes glinting.

"Look I know we're demons but even I get a shiver at that." The green one sighs, rubbing his head in thought. "But tell me, are you getting all these problem mortals cuz you're with the department head?" He questions, narrowing his eyes. Both demons are completely unfazed as the person repeats their prior route in front of them once more, stuck on a loop.

Shadow raises a brow at his interrogation. "No, I'm just better at this than you." He scoffs, walking off to his office.

"What! How could you?" Scourge whines, chasing after him.

"Easily."

~x~

'What is this pain!' Sonic screeches, grabbing the sides of his head, flashes entering his mind before seeing around at his altered surroundings.

It was dark, with a single light shining down at him like that of an interrogation room, but that background never changed from the eerily blackness that surrounding him. And then, a screen opened like an eye, the shadows pulling back like the lids and he was met with a third person view of himself.

That Sonic was looking into a darkened store, more specifically at the newest Sally poster she had come out with, which was in all the magazines, listed on all the stores and anywhere else imaginable.

He couldn't suppress the grimace at the now ruined image of the model from what he'd seen in this nightmare. 'Not as appealing as she once was.'

"What are you doing Sonic, come on we gotta get to the party!" Knuckles shouts from ahead, pulling this vision's Sonic out of his stupor. His other friends, Silver wraps an arm around his shoulders beginning to drag him away from the picture, much to Sonic's annoyance.

"What? Come on guys, she's the biggest babe right now!" The cobalt fantasy complains, but ultimately following the group.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know how you've had this been fanboy crush on Sally." Silver laughs, letting him go to resume his own movement.

"Sonic, you do have a girlfriend. Isn't she supposed to be your number one?" Tails comments, looking up at his best friend.

"It's harmless Tails, since when do celebrities like her just come up and date fans." Sonic waves off with a grin, ruffling his fringe brotherly. "Besides, shouldn't we talk about you and Cream?"

The change of topic startles Tails into a full faced blush in his embarrassment. "Jeez, I-I mean it's nice." He stutters, rubbing the back his neck nervously. "I-I can't believe she said yes to me."

"I'm just glad we don't have to hear another love-stricken sigh from you." Knuckles mutters before imitating the fox from a mere months ago. "Sigh. Oh, Cream, I wish I could ask you out."

"I was not like that!"

"You were too, Tails. But hey, knew you could do it!" The cerulean male praises, smiling brightly. "So, about this party we're going?" He shifts once again, impatient as always.

"The Chaotix are hosting it, you know how they are." Silver answers, eyes staying focused ahead of him. "We figured you could use some guy time away from **###** , like the rest of us. And what better way than with a cool party." He continues, patting the blue hedgehog's shoulder.

'Why can't I hear that name?' Sonic murmurs in his head, watching these events unfold. It was so strange; his mind was completely foggy on this memory. Like as he was watching it, he could remember these details. Like how he could smell the night air, or what food he had right before. It was familiar yet so different.

As they made their way to the party, the house was vibrating with music, the lights bright and uncomfortable to the people around it, but just right for the party goers.

It was fun, playing various games with his friends that resulted in massive amounts of booze, regardless of who won or lose. He caught up with his pals, but Sonic, real Sonic was hearing all this for the first time. It was all new to him, sure his past self was drunk, but he'd be able to remember even fractions of this.

'I can't remember Knuckles telling me about his plans to propose. Why didn't I listen to him at the time?' Sonic mumbles, running a hand through his quills in confusion. 'Silver losing his mom, Tails creating something new in his garage, a new plane.' He already felt ashamed by his carelessness, turning away from the screen. 'What does this have to do with right now? Where I am.'

"Keep watching." Someone murmurs to him, a silvery tone and yet when he tries to face them, there's nothing. "You must watch, must learn." They continue, always out of his sight, voice so familiar to him.

Hands enter his vision before behind, grasping the sides of his muzzle and forcing him back towards the screen. And as soon as they were on him, they were gone. Doing as the formless voice ordered, he watches his actions at the night of the party.

Confused dread started to creep up on Sonic as he watches himself flirt with another woman across the room. A fellow singer that had befriended the Chaotix named Mina. She was a yellow mongoose with a fiery spark that helped launch her career. Her most well-known, and liked physical feature was her legs, and she always used the opportunity to show them off. Much like at the party, wearing a small mini skirt that she rocked as she made her way over to him.

And like the idiot he was, he fell for it.

"Hey, noticed you sending me looks from across the room." She starts off, resting against the wall, much like he was. She took a moment to prop her leg against it, watching as his eyes glanced down at her exposed thigh in interest.

"Well, you were certainly sending them first." The cobalt hedgehog smirks, leaning closer before taking a sip of his drink. There was no need to count, it was far too many to begin with. "What's a girl like you doing at a party like this?"

"Should I not be? I got to meet you." The mongoose murmurs, placing a hand on his arm before running it up to his shoulder.

A small grin lands on his face, a small twitch in his hand before at slides to drape across her waist. Taking things faster, Mina moves to brace herself against his chest, pressing close as her arms lock around his neck. "Did you want to get to know me more privately?" She purrs, a flutter to her lashes as she bites her lip.

Sonic couldn't believe this turn of events, but Shadow had said it was his world of lust. Seeing this Mina in the vision, reminding him of some of the poster girls he saw in this world. 'I couldn't have right? I m not in a relationship so it s just some party hook up, nothing more. I didn't do anything wrong!' He tries to reason, feeling that twist in his stomach that somehow, he knew what from this guilt.

"You lie to yourself hedgehog. You were connected to another, and yet your eyes wandered when you couldn't have your way." The voice returns, a hiss interlaced in their words, echoing in the dark. "Because things weren't what you wanted you saw to find it elsewhere." It mocks.

"Quit hiding yourself! Come out if you're just going to berate me!" The blue male growls, turning in his spot of the abyss, staring into the dark for the person. "I won't watch this! I did nothing wrong!" He shouts, which he regrets a moment later when he finds himself held once again by his muzzle, clawed hands nearly piercing his skin as they turn him towards the screen.

 **"YOU WILL WATCH BETRAYER!"** The voice howls, the sound near deafening as it shudders around the area, clashing into him multiple times. The hands stay attached to his face this time, much like Mina seemed to latch herself to him. Small whispers invade his ears, horrid words as he watches the mongoose lean up to plant a kiss on his lips. Watching him lean down to meet her before-

"SONIC!" The fennec fox calls, pulling the hedgehog s arm, effectively pulling him out of Mina's grip as well. He went easily, too intoxicated to stop the small tumble. "Hey, buddy, I-I think it s time for us to head home." Tails states nervously, keeping his grip on him while casting glances to the irritated female.

"Yeah sure Tails, whatever you say." Sonic responds, sighing lightly as he looks toward Mina. "Buh-bye I guess." He calls, waving his hand at her and, at the tugs of Tails, follows him out of the party.

The restrained navy-blue hedgehog breathed a relieved sigh. Tails stopped me. He thinks, briefly shutting his eyes. "I told you I didn't do anything. Let me go." He huffs, unable to move his head.

The hands stay where they are, forcing him to struggle lightly before his attention is stolen away back towards the screen.

"What were you thinking Sonic? You have a girlfriend!" Tails reprimands, towing his friend down the sidewalk. "I knew it was a bad idea to bring you here. You and **###** are having a tough time as it is, but I can't let you hurt yourself like that." He murmurs worriedly, shaking his head.

"Hey pal, I can make my own decisions just fine. I don't need you to boss me around. Don t be like **###**." Sonic huffs, pulling his arm away from the smaller mammal. He starts to walk in front, heading back home in a sulk. "Get off my back, it's not like anything happened."

"But it could've Sonic!" Tails whines, catching up to him. "Please, don't do something like cheating." He says, his voice dropping down to a whisper at the last word.

Sonic waves him off, before yawning. "No way, you know I'm too cool for something like that." He turns slightly to look at him. "Go on home Tails, I'll see you tomorrow." The blue male smiles lightly, and then moves faster to his return.

The fox didn't look convinced as he watched his friend leave with a small sigh. He frowns deeply, eyes meeting the ground. "Why are you acting like this?"

* * *

Hey everyone here's the next chapter, we're not done in the realm of lust, but I do have some ideas for the sin and their king piece. Let me know if you enjoyed and I'll get back to this soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic wakes on his couch, groaning deeply at the sunlight pouring through the windows. A fight had broken out as soon as he was home, **###** sounded worried about the calls he missed that he so callously brushed off.

Which resulted in raised voices, some tears and slammed doors. They were in a rough patch, he didn't know when it started but the lack of freedom was suffocating him now.

Being tied to her never bothered him before why did it now?

"Weren't you the one who raised her hopes by asking her out?" The voice whispers in his ear as he looks down in thought. 'I did, didn't I?'

A buzz from his phone registers before the cobalt hedgehog on screen glances at the unknown number. From the girl he met at the party, Mina.

Mina: Hey, hope you don't mind but got your number from a friend. Figured we could work something out since that fox interrupted us.

"Reject it you idiot!" He found himself shouting in slight fury. The words just came out without his consent, and he didn't understand why.

And yet, the past could not be changed as he watches the text go back in affirmative. A small grin planting on his face as texts where sent back and forth between him.

"Sonic?" **###** questions, coming into view. And yet, he couldn't make out the features, the voice, anything from this person. They were blanketed in what could only be described as an ethereal glow that saturated their figure. What he could understand was that this person is his girlfriend.

Was.

Was his girlfriend. He broke up with her right before this whole thing started, didn't he?

"Why can't I see her? Or hear her?" Sonic questions, giving a brief struggle from his living prison.

"Why must you? You didn't care before, why care now?" The person echoes, taunting him. "Are her features the only thing you care to know?"

"N-no, they're not." He refutes, furrowing his brow.

"If I told you she was ugly, would it matter? What if she's the beautiful woman you ever laid eyes upon, or even the plainest girl? Would your actions have changed?"

"I just want to remember. I'm not getting everything!" Sonic whines, shoulders dropping slightly. "I feel like I've seen her, these flashes of her but they're gone just like that. I used to know her, not what she looks like!"

The voice doesn't reply to that. "Keep watching." Their tone was different this time, not the angry and spiteful one he was used to. But he did as told, green eyes going back to the screen.

"I've been thinking about last night, and I just want you to know, I'm sorry." The woman murmurs, sweeping closer to him and placing a hand on his cheek gently. The smile was barely seen with her glow and yet, the present Sonic could barely contain the sigh that bubbled from his throat, ears lowering in satisfaction.

'I remember those smiles.' He murmurs, the smile warming his heart and making it flutter. 'And this is where I'd kiss her until she giggled right?' His memory seemed to tell him. A smile would light up her face and he would brush dozens of kisses along her muzzle just to hear the silvery bell like laugh that would erupt afterwards.

And yet, that's not what happen. The fantasy cobalt hedgehog shrugs his shoulders, looking at her while placing his phone face down on his lap. "Don't worry about it **####**." He waves her off, feeling the small buzz on his leg from his phone. "You should get ready for work yeah?" He switches, leaning back on the couch.

The unknown female seemed to think the romantic gesture would've happened as well, pulling her hand away in confusion. "Um, yes." She blinks before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye Sonic." Comes a quiet murmur as she heads to the kitchen for breakfast and makes her way out of the house.

Only for Sonic to go back to his phone, small chuckles coming from him at the newest posts from the saffron mongoose. And one from Tails, wanting him to come out with the rest of the gang.

"Why didn't it happen?" Sonic questions, confusion marring his features as well. "You saw the look she gave him, right? How could he-how could I just brush her off?" He questions, looking down at his sneakers.

"You tell me Sonic."

He grits his teeth before looking back at the screen, watching himself reply to both prompts. Watches as the whole time with his friends, he's devoted to his phone and this 'secret friend' he made, answering the second she does, impatiently waiting for her next one, whether it s a picture or a sultry prompt, it didn't matter.

And now it disgusted him. Watching as he bites his lip to suppress the naughty chuckle at the response he set up.

Watching as his best friend, his brother, kept sending him looks, worried and confused at his electronically rendezvouses.

"Who are you talking to Sonic?" The yellow fox finally manages to ask, after the third time Sonic let out a laugh he failed to hide.

"Don't worry about it buddy." The blue male answers, sparing a quick glance in his direction before turning back to his phone. Fast taps for his response before the phone is tucked in his hoodie pocket, no one seeing his messages.

"Yeah but you're spending more time with the texter than with us Sonic." Silver mentions, taking a sip of his drink. His face devoid of a playful smile. Him and Tails catching each other's eyes.

"Like I said, it's nothing." Sonic brushes off with a bright award-winning smile. Which seemed to work with Silver and Knuckles, but the present Sonic could see the fox stewing silently about his dodgy nature. Could fill an empty pit in his stomach start to form, his subconscious knowing what would happen next.

And it did, weeks seemed to blur together as he texted the mongoose constantly. His girlfriend was getting nothing on his end, unless it was hiding his exploits. A random date to keep her curious nature at bay, sex to work off the sexual frustration of the both, bright smiles that hid lies behind them.

He felt weak relief to know that his adulterous contact with Mina remained online, with her busy with a new tour and unable to get away from her agent breathing down her neck. As it was, the nude photos and late-night phone calls between them were pushing it.

Until one day as he walked with Tails along a busy street, the fox couldn't take it any longer. "Sonic, what are you doing?" He questions once more, trying to glance at the phone the taller male held to close to be just a possession.

"I told you Tails, it's nothing. Mind your business." Sonic huffs, a slight glare narrowing on his friend as he pulls his phone higher, away from the other.

"It is not nothing and you know it!" The fox growls, stomping his foot. "You're talking to someone." He answers the obvious.

"Kind of what you do pal."

"You know that isn't what I mean." Tails scowls, pointing a finger accusingly at the hedgehog. And then kicks him in the shin causing momentarily pain and distraction.

"What the hell!" The male shouts in pain, clutching his shin as he kneels, then feeling Tails take his phone away swiftly. Clever fox. "What the hell, Tails! Give that back!" He snarls, diving for the snooping fox, only for the other to dive and swoop away from his grabbing hands.

A gasp registers in his throat, looking at all the uncensored texts filtering through Sonic's messages. With Mina. And if the name didn't register, the newest photo sure did.

"That girl from the party Sonic!" He shouts, glaring at the male as he turns his heel to face him. "You shouldn't be doing this, what about **###**!?"

"What about her!" Sonic replies just as anger, raising his arms in disbelief. "Give me my phone Tails!"

"No! You're cheating on her!"

"No way, I'm not even touching this girl." The blue hedgehog blows off, trying once more to swipe the phone back.

Tails glances at the phone and his friend, before tossing the phone into the street, both mobians watching the phone get immediately crushed under massive amounts of weight.

"TAILS, THAT WAS MY PHONE!" Sonic yells in rage, looking at the shattered remains, hands clenched in fists. Before his sights set on the fox responsible. "You broke my phone!" He growls, shoving his friend who doesn't fight back.

"I know, and it was the best thing I ever did!" Tails growls back, stumbling from the push. "I told you I won't let you ruin yourself Sonic. I promised you that!" he continues, stepping forward to the raging hedgehog. "You have to stop this, you can't let this happen. You just have to trust that we're all here for you, don't let Fi-"

The fox is cut off by his own yelp in pain, clutching a bruising cheek while he falls back onto the ground.

"Don't talk about her! And don't come near me for a while Tails!" Sonic hisses, quills vibrating with his anger before he storms off, cursing under his breath the whole way.

The last thing Sonic sees is the pain on the young kit's face as he keeps in tears, watching his best friend go.

'Why, how could I hit him?' Sonic breathes, nearly having a panic attack at the scenes replaying in his head. Barely registering the hands that once gripped him now retreated into the darkness. "Over some stupid girl!" He shouts, gripping his quills in anger at his uncalled-for animosity. "I didn't feel anything for her either! And yet, I hurt him." He shouts, ending his sentence with a whisper.

"Yes, you did do that." The voice comes back to him, now becoming clearer. He could hear the strikes of heels from behind him, circling him like a shark, slow and yet thundering all the same.

"What was he talking about before I... before I hit him?" Sonic gulps, emerald eyes full of remorse and fright look up experimentally. The strides never cease and now, now he could see her.

The voice was her. So familiar like her voice and yet, the form was frighteningly different, transformed by his sins. She was tall, long legs shaped down to dainty feet, which was melded into the heels she wore. Quills brushed down a like a waterfall cascading down her back, form majestic and held herself like she royalty, independent and powerful.

Her body was nothing to scoff at, pink fur covering every inch of exposed skin, and while it seemed she was naked from the lack of clothes, she lacked the extremities that would indicate this in mortals as well. Peach furred arms ended with delicately crafted talons, the same that were once resting on his face, forcing him to relive those moments through new eyes.

A golden and large flat circle rested behind her, detailing a certain holiness when looked directly at her, a glowing golden hue beating down those who gawked.

She wore a pale white sculpted mask on her face, hiding her features but two slits opened to reveal piercing yellow eyes blanketed in blackness around them. One set its sights on him as she walked slowly around him, the feeling unnerving without the face to give away unknown feelings.

She was as scary as she was beautiful, and he remembered when he was dying, seeing those eyes, hearing her voice. "You were there." He mumbles, dumbfounded, not by her beauty, but just by the thought that she had been there to see him.

"I was." The female replies, stopping in front of him before slowly turning to face him. "The fox was speaking of a previous experience you've forgot." Her voice was both deep and silvery, leading him into the same comfort he has felt before.

"Why did I forget any of this?"

"Because you lacked the capacity to accept it and change Sonic. The way you were, shunned friends, your cherished ones, you lost sight and perceived no color." The rose-colored woman explains, a clawed hand reaching out to glide against his cheek. Delicate, gentle and soft.

He shut his eyes at the feeling, a twitch his hands as he held himself back before pressing kisses to this unknown woman's plated face. Instead, he grasps her hand, moving it away with a sigh. 'I can't bear to dream of something I've forgotten with someone who just does that same thing. How sickening.'

"Why do I feel differently now?" The cobalt male states, letting go of her hand and looking her in those golden eyes, not ogling the body she possessed.

"Because you've been reset, to give you the chance, you had to forget. Forget all that you did, forget all that happened to you to make you this way."

"And the thing that happened to me, will I see it?" Sonic questions, standing up once more. "Will I get to say sorry to everyone, to Tails?" He whimpers, rubbing his head, once again replaying that scene, hearing his yelp. "My ex?"

'She knew nothing about my behavior, but I could see it was paining her. She just kept a smile on her face. I'm really disgusting.' He growls, clenching his teeth again and looking down at his shoes in regret.

"It depends on you Sonic." The woman answers, stepping past him and back into the darkness, heels striking the floor in mesmerizing patterns that changed his surroundings with each tap. The sky shifted to bright blue skies, no longer were there monotone buildings filled with back alleys, poster girls and Sallys. He suppresses another shudder at his experience.

"So, you made it out? I was sure she would've tore into you."

He recognized that voice, a bright smile on his face as he turns to greet the bored demon. "Shadz! Did you miss me?" He says, arms open in a mock hug.

Shadow grunts in displeasure, already looking at his pocket watch, the meter had passed the first bar at least.

"I-I didn't really like all the things I was doing in there." The mortal continues, a small nervous cough as he glances away. "Am I really like that?"

"Yes." The crimson splashed hedgehog answers dully, crossing his arms.

A frown takes his muzzle before he shakes his head. "And that woman in there with me?"

"Your king piece in this world, you'll be seeing her a lot more." Shadow states, looking at his talons and then shifting his gaze to the mortal. "I'm not going to babysit you the entire time you're in this world. She's there to oversee your progression as a player, she shifts your world, and what you see for your recoveries." He sighs, pushing off to move onto the grand path leading through the forest they were currently in.

"Why her? Do I know her?" Sonic questions, following the demon while taking in his surroundings. An overuse of blue, and the path was decorated with a red carpet, leading to a castle in the distance.

"Yes, anyone you see here is from your life. I explained this before you fool." Shadow groans, running a hand down his hand at his reply.

"I wasn't listening much."

"I figured that out, it's one of your present problems we need to take care of." The ruby eyed male mutters hatefully.

* * *

Out of one sin and into another. What will it be this time?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, this foreword is just to give a big thanks to the people who give me suggestions on how to continue, because as I've said before, this story relies on you guys to guide it.

 **Lady Sonamy** has been very supportive and helpful, giving me ideas that better this story and where it's headed.

A smaller thanks to **Heart Reveries** who gave the idea of Sonic's thoughts, it's a bit hard to input but I do find it necessary now to help tell his change.

And lastly, thank you to everyone who reviews this story, tells me to keep going and generally being supportive, by doing so, you are pushing me to finish the next chapter faster just to make you all happy.

* * *

"So, you gonna tell what this world is?" Sonic questions, walking with the floating demon. His arms crossed behind his head in a relaxed manner. The red carpet below him had been winding all the way from the forest they came from and continued.

"What do you think it is?" Shadow retorts, dull expression on his face, going over some paperwork around him.

"Well you said I was in the world of Lust before, so there's six other sins." The azure hedgehog hums, glancing at the blue colored sky, with darker blue clouds dotted around.

"If you think those seven are the only sins a person can have, you'd be wrong." The demon sighs, red eyes staring at the other. "Those seven are just basic terms, the general description of a mortal's sins. A mortal can have more specific sins, think of it as the class system you use for families of fauna or flora. Your root is lust, but it can span deeper into something like sexual deviant or adulterous." He explains, waving a clawed hand as he shifts his attention back to his work.

Sonic raises a brow before huffing a sigh. "That just makes things harder to guess Shadz." He mentions, taking another look at his surroundings.

"It would be for your simple mind."

Emerald eyes narrow slightly at the jab but ultimately let's it go. The hedgehog notices the entrance of a town, tones of blue at this point he was starting to hate his own quill color. 'This is starting to hurt my eyes.'

And then it hit him, in the center of the blue town was a statue of him, proud and smirking, and in full gold. 'Well at least the sculptor got my good side.'

The mortal stops at the pedestal, a hand on his chin as he inspects the large grandeur of himself. He leans down to read the scripture filled with liquid crystal. "To the wondrous ruler that deserves all our praise and admiration always, Emperor Sonic."

"Hmm, looks like I owe her a dinner." Shadow huffs, listening to Sonic's reading. "I thought you'd a lord, looks your sin is more entitled than that."

"What, you placed a bet on me?" Sonic asks, head whipping to face the stretched-out demon, a little surprised.

"You think we don't?"

"Just didn't peg you as a fun guy Shadow." The blue male smirks, hands planted on his hips in jest. The demon merely rolls his eyes.

"Keep moving or I'm going back to my office." The crimson splashed hedgehog sighs, waving his hand in a leave gesture.

Sonic chuckles lightly before walking around the large statue, things getting progressively more him as they walk. The red carpet kept getting grander, gold now lining the edges and now faceless gray people were bowing beside the carpet, some trumpeting as he walked past.

'This I could get used to.' He smirks, puffing out his chest more, noticing the unrealistic but majestic looking shrubbery of him in various poses.

The casted shadow of a castle began to take shape while walking on the carpet, blue ears picking up murmurs of praise from the faceless specters on either side of his path. They grew in number and in sound, mentioning his past accomplishments, ones he could remember to ones he couldn't.

The demon drifting beside him remains quiet during his travel, ruby eyes moving to each spirit with displeasure.

With the castle in his full sight, Sonic gawks at its brilliance, the towers were high, banners of his iconic smile were draped across the bricks and the drawbridge glittered with gold. The bridge dropped down as he stepped near it, granting him passage to the castle that he was more and more convinced belonged to him.

"This place is nice don't you think Shadow?" The cerulean hedgehog chirps, a prideful grin on his face as he struts into the castle.

The ruby streaked male huffs lightly, rolling his eyes.

In the distance, Sonic's eyes prick at the sound of yelling. Confused, he begins to jog to the scene of the disturbance. His green eyes widen in surprise as the one shouting is none other than him.

Another him. Wearing royal garbs that quite literally sparkle, he had the crown perched upon his head and a lavishly long robe covering his form. "I said you must always look upon me with admiration and wonder in your eyes! I did not see the wonder! Praise me servants!" He huffs in a loud voice, chin jutted up and a wave of his arm as he directs the two servants near his side.

There as the servants were his best friend Tails and the woman he's still foggy about, his ex-girlfriend. They bowed low, heads touching the ground near the other Sonic's feet. Dressed in shabby rags and dirty like one would see with castle servants.

He felt disgust watching the two prostrate themselves, worshipping this fake, begging his forgiveness for such a misdeed.

"Please we will do better our most powerful savior!" The fennec fox pleads, raising only slightly to gaze upon him. The gesture gets him a whack in the nose by a gold-plated shoe, making him yelp in pain. The yelp sends a twitch of guilty through Sonic's form. 'That sound. It's the same.'

"Who told you to look upon my greatness!" The emperor scowls, positioning his shoe in front of the female. "Clean the servant filth from my shoe wench!"

"Of course, my mighty king." **###** praises, wiping his shoe with a cloth gently before getting pushed away.

"King?! I am much more than that wench!" The blue fake growls, standing from his throne, the emblem behind his head was yet another icon of his face.

Sonic suppresses a cringe, before narrowing his eyes on the back of the robe of the emperor. There was something bulging at the base of his neck, hidden halfway by his head quills. When it moved, he subconscious moves a hand to his own neck, rubbing lightly in discomfort.

"We are superior to that of a king, a lord of greatness!" This time Sonic heard his voice, it wasn't just the one, there was a slight echo to it, and the bulging occurred more frequently when he spoke.

'I don't know if I want to find out what's under his robe.' The azure male gags, a shudder racing down his spine.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why is he such a dick?" Sonic murmurs, rubbing the back of his quills lightly as he observes the scene before him.

"I don't know, you tell me." Shadow snarks, eyes trained on his book while his legs cross in a comfortable position.

The cobalt hedgehog takes a second look at his demon, a scowl forming on his face. "Are you for real? You're reading at a time like this!?"

"I do have a personal life."

Sonic groans, wiping a hand down his face before looking back at the created fake of him. "Hey, you don't need to punish them... or whatever." He states, stepping forward.

The narrowed eyes of the emperor lock onto him, puffing his chest out before raising his scepter in a pointing fashion. "And you are?" He scans Sonic before a gasp forms in his throat, a hand touching his chest.

'Good, he realizes who I am. I mean, we are the same person.' Sonic sighs, an easy going smile on his face before it turns to shock at the next words out of the king's mouth.

"You were so taken with our majestic form that you recreated your own image to suit us! How wondrous peasant!" The cerulean ruler says, tone heartfelt as he comes over to Sonic. His pupils forming bright green stars at his admiration. "Your efforts do not go unnoticed by our gaze." His hand comes out to shake Sonic's before pulling it back, ears twitching slightly. Listening to something.

Even Sonic had to press his ears to catch what was being said.

"...using us...wanting our glory...can't let him take it...all for us..."

Green eyes try to find the voice, locking on to the bulge on the fake's neck, watching the stars disappear in the other's eyes as he listens.

"...take credit...meant for us..."

Those stars turn into the skulls that Sonic was familiar with, a shudder going down his spine at the memory of what they meant. He backs off, visibly flinching at the sight.

Death was close at hand.

"End him..."

The king takes a swipe at Sonic, a growl forming in his throat. "You only want my crown, my achievements! They are mine! ALL MINE!" He thunders, blindly swinging, that scepter turning into a sword.

"Hey no! I was always like this!" Sonic denies, frightfully dodging the blade and every attack that came at him. "I don't know what that thing told you, but I'm a good guy!"

Shadow clears his throat, raising a brow at his response before gesturing a hand to himself.

The mortal clenches his teeth, waving his hands in the air. "You know what I meant!"

The emperor only seems to get more aggressive with the attention directed at his neck. His quills fluffing out and blackened veins spread across his face and chest, beginning at the disfigurement on his neck. "I'll cut out your tongue!"

The entire throne room started to turn dark with the whirlwind of negative emotions swirling in his fake. Actualizing the real state of the king, what he was truly like, gold turned to rust, beauty turned to rot, crystals to coal. The lighting dimmed, and Sonic swore he could hear a storm outside because there was no light pouring through the windows any longer.

Sonic trips on a furrow on the red carpet behind him from the latest dodge, causing him to trip back and land on his back, his hands grasp the robe of the king, effortlessly pulling it free from the other.

His time began to slow down as he watched helplessly as the enraged, deformed mirror started a swing downward towards him.

In the next moment, the king is pushed away by the radiant glow he could recognize as his ex-girlfriend, and Sonic is pulled up by another person.

'She saved me?'

His eyes land on the exposed neck of the fallen blue male, seeing the crazed ugly conjoined head resting at the back of the king. It pulsed as the veins stretch from the center of his head, splintering like spider webs. The only had one yellow eye with black sclera that darted to him and for once, he could hear exactly what it was saying as he pulled away.

"KILL HIM, HE'LL TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM US! WE ARE THE ONLY ONES DESERVING OF PRAISE!" It screeches at him, drool spitting from its fangs, making the mortal's spines reflexively fluff in fright. A disgusting, piteous being if it wasn't promising murder to him.

"Please my lord, you must move, or you'll get killed." A voice calls to him, as pairs of hands drag him away from the throne room, the disturbing boil with features and the deranged king it was attached too.

"W-what?" He stutters, still not understanding as he watches the dark stones of corridors race him by until he meets the soft jade eyes of one of his rescuers.

"You dethroned our last king, we now praise you wondrous being." The female answers, a smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes.

He could tell.

He could tell what color her eyes were. He could see some of her.

But the words she used, it didn't settle quite right. 'But I did stop him, right? Shouldn't I get praised for that?' His feet finally touch solid, nonmoving ground and he observes the two that brought him, to what he could only assume be the lowest, filthiest room he'd ever seen.

"Where are we? This place is disgusting." Sonic scowls, hands moving to his hips before looking down at his hand.

He held the robe of the king securely in his grasp. 'What? I can't let go.' He shakes his hand, trying to force the fingers to unclench to let go of the fabric.

"This is our room our supreme hero." Tails answers, the two immediately flop to the ground to bow in shame. "We are sorry that this doesn't suit your radiance!" He whimpers, shaking lightly. "Punish us however you like, we are here only to progress you further."

A disgusted shiver leaves Sonic. "He hurt you?" He winds up hissing in a whisper, a saddened crease forming as he kneels down before grasping the fox's shoulders. Verde eyes do not miss the flinch that courses through the young kit, but he doesn't stop his contact.

Sonic pulls Tails into a hug, tightly holding him to his chest as bites his lip. His muzzle rests on his shoulder, so the wide blue eyes of his friend, victim miss the tears brimming at the corners of his own.

"Even here I continue to hurt you. Why do I.." He cuts off his whispers, voice cracking and he could not let himself break in front of them. His pride could not stand the vulnerability.

And yet, it was broken when the fox returned his hug, hands running over his back in a soothing gesture. "Hey, you're supposed to be comforting me." The kit murmurs in his lowered ears.

Sonic had heard those words before, ceasing his tears, his sniffles, his trembling in a moment. A fake couldn't know them, right? "Tails?"

* * *

Couldn't help the cliffhanger, but what do you think-real or fake Tails? Make sure you review, drop a suggestion at me or just announce that you like this. Everything helps me continue this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic pulls away from his brother, his wide eyes streaming with tears looking, disbelieving, at the fox in his arms. His heart began to pound in his chest.

'Is there someone normal here with me? Truly?'

"Tails, is that you?" He questions, voice trembling with emotion.

"That is my name greatest sir! I feel so honored that you know it. I am undeserving, but very happy!" The fox gasps, an excited smile on his face. Stars forming in his eyes, and while it didn't seem like this was his friend, those stars glittering in his eyes were the most beautiful and heart melting sight to the cerulean hedgehog.

He laughs weakly, rubbing the tears from his face with his sleeve. "Of course, I'd know your name." He sniffs. "And please, stop calling me all these things, I don't deserve any of it."

The fox looks confused but doesn't deny the request. "Why is that?"

"Because I haven't done anything worth it. So, I pulled a robe off an asshole who was being dick to you, whatever. Any decent person would do the same." The blue male scoffs, leaning back on his hands. "I'm not special."

'What was that?' Sonic gasps, looking down at his chest, grasping lightly at it with a shaking hand. 'I feel lighter.' He then blinks, eyes planted on his hand.

The hand that refused to let go of the emperor's robe was now free. 'Oh yeah, I didn't start feeling heavy until I had that robe. But where is it?' He admits, scratching behind his ear with confusion.

Emerald eyes look around the filthy room once again, trying to find the robe. Only to realize his ex was gone, and so was the mirror of Tails. Startled he gets up on his feet, scanning the entire room.

"H-hey Tails? L-lady I know?" He calls, not finding either one and that the more he looked around the more the room changed. The dark dusty corners becoming clearer, filth evaporating from the atmosphere and becoming a room he knew well. Tails' garage, where the kit would spend most of his time.

Sonic smiles weakly, going over to the workbench that had a light displaying its contents to him. On the bench was the robe he took, it looked out of place in the modern era.

"I don't want this." He murmurs with a sigh, shaking his head before turning away from it.

"You don't?" A whisper sounds, vaguely male this time and back towards to the robe.

The mortal swerves back to look at the bench, looking at the other side but it was blanketed in darkness. Two large paws come to rest at the edges of the circular beam of light on the workbench. Sonic could make out metal tipping the fingers, like talons, as they slowly tap.

"Who are you?" He questions, taking a step back as he narrows his eyes, trying make out more than just those deadly hands.

"Call me your mechanic. But you don't want this?" The form whispers, hand motioning over the robe, that only became more disgusting and rotten as time went on. He caught the gleam of the metal as it passed by the light.

The cobalt hedgehog shakes his head. "No, why would I? It turned that other me into a dick and when I had it, it weighted me down." He scowls, crossing his arms. There's a slight shimmer off to the sight that catches Sonic's attention.

"Then how about I give you something else?"

That perked the male's interest away from the momentary movement. "And what are you wanting in return?"

"Smart hog." The voice chuckles softly, the hands retreating from the table and taking the robe with them.

The silence when he leaves the light causes a bead of sweat to drip down the hedgehog's cheek. This mystery had him on edge, the person was both familiar and different, the same feel he got with the King piece woman.

'This guy is freaking me out, and I can't tell why. Is it because I can't see him?'

A squeak erupts from Sonic's throat when those hands slap down onto his shoulders, embarrassment flooding his face a moment once the person begins to chuckle. His hands come up to shield his face.

"Ugh, can we please not talk about what just happened?"

"And what happened mortal?" The voice murmurs, his laugh cutting off. And suddenly his voice was a lot closer to Sonic's ear.

"I sounded like a rubber duck because you scared me okay?" He groans, trying to turn his head to look at this overly close male.

"Good." The hedgehog heard him say before the metal claws begin to tap on his shoulders. The paws too big to entirely rest on him.

"S-so what is this thing you want in return?" Sonic coughs, wanting to get this conversation back on track.

"You remember that mirror of yourself upstairs? I want you to destroy it." The male states plainly, a mysterious edge to his tone. "I'll provide the tool necessary to get rid of that unsightly cur." He waves a hand back to the bench where a mechanical sword now lay. It was machine and it was medieval.

The hedgehog looks at the sword with wonder before his settles in his head. "You want me to kill? I don't kill buddy." He scowls.

"He isn't real, merely what demons manifest as your physical sin." The Mechanic explains, a click of his claws as he disappears from Sonic's shoulders.

"Can you tell what he is meant to represent here mortal?" The voice echoes again, taking his place once more on the other side of the bench. "I'll even give you a hint for free, he's one of the base sins that everyone knows about." Even without seeing this fellow, Sonic could hear the smile in his voice.

The azure hedgehog crosses his arms, one going up to tap at his chin. 'I've gotten past lust, can't be wrath or sloth. Greed doesn't sound like a fit either.' He details in his head, trying to list them off to help him. 'Gluttony is a no-go. He had everyone praising him when I came here.'

He snaps his fingers, a smile on his face. "Pride, right?" And then his expression sinks, ears falling over. "Oh, that's what I thought of me. That's a blow, but I guess it's needed." He mumbles, rubbing his neck.

Another gleam off to the side has Sonic pausing. "Yes, and do you know the saying?" The voice questions, before Sonic felt the cold metal of the sword in his hands.

"Cut down thy pride."

* * *

Very happy this, even if it's a bit short. Is everyone enjoying the Mechanic? We might be seeing him more, and in better lighting soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A chuckle echoes in Sonic's ears as wide emerald eyes scan the sword in his hands. It was large and modified with bits and bobs that made it all the deadlier. There was a button on the hilt that when pressed, heated the edges of the blade.

And while he suspected a blade of this size and strength would be hefty to carry, he was able to lift it with relative ease. 'Looks are rather deceiving in this place.'

"What is this?" Sonic murmurs, lifting the sword to eye level. Claws move into his vision before they caress the metal with tender devotion.

"Crafted it myself. The blade is wired to melt the opponent's weapon with enough force and strikes, making you a difficult to handle in a fight." Mechanic answers, voice thoughtful, not proud like one would be. "Use it well mortal and become victorious. Then you will have earned praise." He smiles, muzzle coming into the hedgehog's peripheral.

The fur was colored a soft cream leading to golden longer strands along his throat, maw long and slender but filled with sharp teeth.

The cerulean hedgehog turns his head to the side, narrowing his eyes in thought while looking at the large being behind him. And the more he thought, the more he imagined, realized, the more the light became brighter. Exposing more of the Mechanic to him.

The Mechanic didn't move from his spot, even as his reign over obscurity ended, instead his smile seems to widen. Sonic pulls away from the now known giant fox creature. He was large even with his back hunched over and his body was split in two, held together with a metal exoskeleton brace taking over as his stomach and middle of spine, giving him more height and a leaner frame. His fur was naturally a golden hue that glowed lightly. His paws had segmented metallic talons, both on his feet pads and fingers, his tails brushing against one another.

Although Sonic didn't need to see those appendages to know who this was, the eyes were still the same. Bright blue orbs that held that sense of brotherly love and creative knowledge in them, though now were complete with circuitry that centered around the pupil to the walls of the iris that pulsed with blue light every now and then.

The azure male's lip trembles, feeling both guilt and relief at seeing him, he could take the new image this world gave him, just as long as it was truly him.

"Tai-" Silver talons block his mouth, leaning in close.

"I know you wish to say those words, but you must complete your trials. Only then will I truly forgive you." The Mechanic states, ears lowering slightly in sympathy. "You do not know the depths of your mistakes, learn them so that you can mean what you say." He says, smiling sadly before pulling his hand away. "Do what I say, dispel that unsightly creation with the tool I have given you."

With that said, he gives a small wave and steps back. His tails swirl behind him, creating a shadowy portal before it engulfs him entirely, leaving the hedgehog by himself. A door creaks open, leading back into the stony corridors of the castle.

The new path set before him, Sonic takes a deep breath and then commences to walk out of the workshop, hearing the door close. His emerald eyes scan the dark halls of the cold castle, decrypt and old. With his vague memory the azure hedgehog navigates back to the throne room, seeing the sorry state the castle had become in his absence.

Sonic shuts his eyes, taking deep breaths to prepare himself for the oncoming battle Mechanic had asked of him. 'I can do this. I can do this. Tails wanted me to do this.' He tries to will.

"Returned, have you?" Shadow murmurs, blinking into existence at the large doors to the throne room, once gold now rotted wood.

Sonic yelps slightly before flushing in embarrassment. "Do you have to do that?" He grumbles, placing a hand over his heart.

The demon shrugs, eyes narrowing at the sword he held in his trembling hands. "What is that? And where did you get it?" He questions, crossing his arms.

"I-uh got from another king piece maybe called the Mechanic? He told me to fight the Pride thingie with it and beat it." The mortal answers, clearing his throat while a hand brushes through his quills.

"Another king piece?" Ruby eyes narrow more before a clawed hand rubs at his chin, humming in thought. He turns his attention to the rotted wood doors and then leaning back. "I suppose I have no issue with you following the orders of a king piece. And the Pride homunculus seems to be holding onto your recovery point." He mumbles, eyes glowing lightly.

"W-what?" The blue male stutters, looking at the demon one moment and then, gone within a blink of the eye.

'And he's gone...' He sighs, shoulders sinking at that. Green eyes dart back to the door in front of him as he grips at the sword's hilt tightly. "Okay, I can do this."

Then he kicked down the door.

~x~

Shadow growls tensely, walking down the hall to the overseers department. They kept an eye on the king piece and any conscious players being used in the worlds. He kicks open the door, the first thing the other demons see is his annoyed expression. Startling the two lesser demons inside the office full of cameras, status reports and Sonic's current condition, a larger form of his clipboard status.

"Do you see my face? I'm irritated." The ebony male states, tone even, but pointing to his scowl. A being runs into view, screaming at the top of their lungs, but Shadow slaps a hand over the face, and then helps them complete their journey. By throwing them through the window directly behind the raccoon and the flying squirrel which erupted into a pillar of fire soon after. "Marine, Ray, I want answers. The king piece has made another king piece." He orders, crossing his arms.

"I-It's not we gave her access, we promise!" Ray yelps, holding onto the raccoon for dear life.

"W-we just had Miles Prower at the ready when we were picking the king piece, he was in storage for later use." Marine adds with a desperate nod.

Shadow narrows his eyes, red irises becoming more vicious. "You knew before I did that he was in use by her?" He hisses, lower lid twitching in his rage. "And you did nothing to inform me or stop the system?"

"Eep!" Squeaks the auburn female in response, hiding against the yellow male.

"W-we've restricted her access to the best of our abilities after the incident, a-and from the current events, he's been helpful in the mortal's recovery. Very useful!" Ray interjects, lifting a hand to display Sonic's status in his trials before and after the transgression.

The crimson-splashed hedgehog mutters a couple of curses while rubbing his head, the irritation now creating a headache. "Keep a close eye on her activities and his." He glares harshly. "And NOTIFY me if anything else happens when it's not supposed to, like perhaps another king piece becoming active!" He snarks, waving his hands to signal his displeasure at the events.

"You should know how difficult it is to get rid of a king piece when it starts becoming more sentient than it needs to be to satisfy its goals."

After his warning, Shadow turns away, rolling his shoulders to loosen his tension. Once again, the being screams towards him, leading to yet another body being thrown in the relieved lesser demons' direction, scaring them anew. "Yes sir!" They reply as he leaves, a pillar of fire bursting to life after the window is rebroken.

"We can't tell him the sin order changed."

"Agreed."

* * *

I wanted to wait to upload this next chapter until I had two other stories' chapters done as well, but I'm sorta blanking at the moment. Please, enjoy while I try and think of stuff to type.


	10. Chapter 10

Rotted wood fell easily at his attack, splintering upon impact as Sonic steps into the desolate throne room. Inside was the Emperor Sonic, worse looking than before. His pupils had turned to red skulls, whites turning black, but they lacked the angry he once had, now it was only dull and blank in expression. The black spidery veins traveled all along his body like an illness, rooted from the growth on his neck where they were the darkest.

The conjoined head attached at his neck was now spread farther along his shoulder, taking up the whole portion on that side of his neck. It was taking over, gaining control of the body it inhabited. The Sonic was just a corpse being dragged along for the ride, twitching and half slumped in his standing position.

"So, you've come back to die, yes?" The voice was said by both, the azure male more hushed with his parasite in control. That beady eye glares at Sonic, sharp teeth settling into a scowl.

"I don't think so." Sonic says with confidence, clenching his hands around the hilt of his weapon. "I need to get rid of you, you're a disgrace to me and everyone I know." He states, ears curling back.

The enemy didn't enjoy that, hands trembling before spiked gold scepters launch out the palms of the hedgehog's hands with splatters of blood, announced by the cries of pain from him. Though the head did not falter, only seeming to get more agitated with how Sonic was existing.

With how sickly the hedgehog attachment looked Sonic felt like he'd be slower.

He was not, he was still Sonic.

And being Sonic, his speed granted him the ability to quickly force a frontal attack, one that Sonic must lean back to catch with his own blade, the growth hissing in frustration.

But something happened at the clash of their wills, something that resonated until it hit Sonic with an auditory thump in his chest that echoed in his head. There's a flash behind his eyes where a scene plays.

A young him, child him going up to an older female hedgehog as she puts her earrings using a tall mirror.

"Mommy, look what I did!" He cries, holding up a first-place ribbon from the sports day they had. Large and flamboyant with golden script announcing to all who saw it, who was the winner. The mother glances quickly before taking a second look, surprise and pride on her face.

She turns toward the young Sonic, who held the prize happily in his hands. "Oh my, you did so wonderful." She states, kneels to grab the prize. "I bet no one could beat you, could they? Because you re my special boy." She coos, rubbing his cheek gently before scratching his ear.

The blue boy giggles lightly, puffing out his chest. "Yup!" He agrees. "I'm the best!"

"You certainly are. And you will always be the best, right?" His mother questions, a smile on her face. "Mommy loves when you're the best Sonic."

Her voice echoes as the scene fades out, leading the male back to his present condition and slightly out of breath from his experience. Time had not passed, and he was still blocking his puppetted double.

'I understand why you wanted me to do this now, Tails.' Sonic narrows his eyes before forcing the double back, clicking the button on the hilt to begin the self-heating process on his blade.

The emperor stumbles away, head tilted back unnaturally, but snaps forward to stare dully at Sonic. "I'll kill you and be the best." He murmurs, parasite shouting the words with fervor. The spiked scepters morph, turning to golden blades spidered with black ink, it still was connected by blood and bone from his hands.

His legs slack, tilting his body forward before his brain catches up with it for another assault on the mortal.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sonic's body moves on its own, dodging the double swing before blocking the attack on the left by both blades wanting to do a sweep and cut him in half. That thump happens again, a flash and another scene plays. He allows himself to settle in it easier than before.

"Let s all clap for Sonic, he did a great job playing as Romeo in the play!" The teacher hums, already clapping her hands. The class follows suit, a glowing Sonic in the middle next to the teacher. He smiles brightly, emerald eyes moving to see the crowd around him. Even the parents that were waiting behind the children were clapping, laughing lightly.

His mother was standing off to the side, dressed to the absolute best that made the other parents pale in comparison. She wore a dress that looked made to go to a dinner with a world leader, not a children's play. Other parents were either in knock-off fashion icons or had just gotten off work and unable to change.

"Of course, he did well, he's my child." The child could hear his mother say, that tone present in her voice that he couldn't quite understand, but watching the faces of the others, they weren't happy. But it made his mom happy, so he was happy.

And everyone was looking at him, clapping at something he did, so it couldn't be bad.

Sonic gasps, pushing back the puppet while darting back himself, a light sheen of sweat on his muzzle from the mental links he was having during this fight. The strain of bouncing from passenger to driver of his body.

And it still didn't feel like he was entirely there, or perhaps too much there. Thoughts, suggestions, commands that he wasn't issuing.

'DO IT, slice him. DRAIN THE BLOOD FROM HIS BODY.' It sounded like him, whispering in the back of his head, both it was like yelling from far away. 'Fight him, cut him, STAB HIM. He looked at you funny, END HIM.'

With a shake of his head, he focuses on the opponent, that voice fading, but never leaving. Swearing, threatening, dropping the most disturbing suggestions of torture for the pitiful excuse of flesh in front of the mortal.

'He is pitiful. No one should be a leech's body bag.' Sonic murmurs as he slowly circling the staggered homunculus.

Said being proceeds to instigate yet another flurry of swings, all of which are easily maneuvered from because of his aggression and lack of planning. Emerald narrow on the controlling lump before thrusting the heated blade towards it. 'Might as well lance a boil.' He smirks, then gritting his teeth as the parasite acts in self-preservation, pulling up one of his own weapons to block.

But just barely.

Sparks fly from the crash of metal, the heat doing its job and beginning to melt the edges of gold as Sonic watches another jump begin.

He could feel that familiar pound in his chest as he comes to a stop on the track. Once again, winning by a long shot, the uproar of the crowds watching them race, centered on him. Those squeals from high school girls, rowdy cheers from his male friends and classmates alike. His girlfriend bragging on his accomplishments and the pouts of the girls around her, wanting his attention like she had.

And yet Sonic realized, his ex looked different.

No, was different.

It wasn't the glowing bright aura from the mystery woman that showed up before in his last memories, or the one he met in the emperor's palace. He could see her jade eyes now, but these were once again faded from vision.

The aura was a fuzzy dark that jumped and jittered its form, instead the golden misty consistence of the other. He had two girls before?

'Why is this coming back to me now? That I had someone before the one I broke up with?' He questions, watching as he goes over to be photographed, roses, trophy, even stuff to be commemorated in the paper for his record-breaking speed win.

He could see that stupid self-center smirk on his face, making him cringe before blinking back at that thought. 'Where did that come from? Is Shadow rubbing off on me?' The hedgehog suppresses a shiver at the idea that Shadow was in fact, rubbing off on him.

But it was also just him, disliking the attention that he was receiving. There was too much. He could even see his mother coming over and playing the role of a supporting parent. Smiles, laughing, and praises feeding the pride that she had instilled in her son.

Was it always like this? The woman was paying more attention to the cameras and the interviewers than her son, telling them how parenting him the way she had led to his success and that it was no wonder he happened to do.

'I remember. Mom's an old actress, she always craves to be the best and have the best.' Sonic sighs, lowering his eyelids in disappointment. 'Never could just be happy with her kid, had to push him psychologically until he started gaining attention from something good.' He grumbles, eyes looking elsewhere from his gratitude seeking mother, catching that glow in the stands where classmates were seated.

'I knew her here, too right?' Green eyes darting back to the dark fog that was his girlfriend and then back at the jade-eyed female. 'But she's not mine, she just goes to my high school.' He was confused, she was high in the concrete stands, where no one wanted to be normally, seated next to a happy couple. They didn't go the school, he could at least make that out.

Outcast.

That one word came to mind. What else could it be, she's sitting next to people that didn't even go to the school, away-no-forced from the rest of her classes in the worse spots imaginable for viewing any games. Sonic squints his eyes, detailing that her clothes weren't the fashionable sort, they were older, hand-me-downs.

Gotta hate high school, pick on the less fortunate just because that's what is normal. It was deplorable in his eyes now, and he felt horrible at the thought of him doing it, but he couldn't remember if he did.

'What?' The glow seemed to change with his way of thinking, but he found himself fading from the memory before he could see the newest color.

"NO! Come back!" The blue male shouts, blinking again to realize he was still in his fight. There was no crowd, no girlfriend, no attention whore mother, and no mysterious girl.

He grits his teeth, stumbling at the loss of focus allowing the Pride to hit him back against the wall with pented-up fury. A yelp escapes him at the contact before he falls to the ground.

"Lost in your head peasant? You should know better than to take your eyes off me!" The cyst shrieks unpleasantly, using his speed to rush forward and start a downward slash that has Sonic rolling off to the side to avoid the close shave.

'I need to get back there.' Sonic scowls, pushing off the ground and landing a two-footed kick to his Pride's side, earning him another screech.

He swipes his blade to both of his sides once on his feet again, to show his seriousness in this fight. "I'm not done yet, you ugly pimple!"

* * *

Goodness, another chapter done already. I couldn't help myself but upload this earlier than I previously wanted. Usually I wait until I've finished other stories, but couldn't help it. Also I drew something for this story, I highly recommend viewing it with the link below, I worked really hard on it and it's part of the reason why this chapter is out now.

kuronekogrimm/art/Make-me-Better-Than-Before-sketch-769934663


	11. Chapter 11

The azure hedgehog pants softly, a sheen on sweat decorating his body from the heat radiating from his blade and the tension from the memories that would flood back to him with each brush in his fight. The homunculus was relentless in his attacks and each triggered flashes from his past where he had been filled with unnatural amounts of pride and others leeching off it or being used by it.

He felt disgusted knowing that he had made so many peers into his stepping stones. A part in the school play, he snagged it without an audition because of his fame. A girl he wanted, immediately his because of his attitude. His face in the paper, easily gotten because of his career in track. one that he didn't practice for. He only showed himself when the press was there.

The memories were shorter now and more recent, given his age in them. Which gave him hope that he could finally end this exhaustion in his bones, and maybe the angry screaming in his head.

'All these memories and none of them have her anymore.' He murmurs, dodging another slash at his side from the livid parasite. 'I gotta psych myself before taking another blow from him, or those visions.' Sonic sighs, feeling the rapid thumps in his ears that sped each time the memories surfaced.

At this point, it was a cacophony of beats of someone on the verge of cardiac arrest from the little time between each beat.

Their setting began to change as time went on, nameless whispers filling the room that both males could hear. The desecrated throne room started to shift, countless eyes pulling up and casting their unblinking gaze onto them on every surface around them.

The deranged emperor takes a pause casting his own gaze onto the numerous eyes that decorated the walls and ceiling. "Are you watching me? ONLY ME! I deserve the praise!" He screeches, forgetting his opponent with glee. "I am an emperor, look at what I've done!" He puffs, the veins darkening and rooting further on his body with each word. The more pride, the more it ate at him, going as far as discoloring the ground his feet touched.

Sonic watches with disgust, before tightening his grip on the handle of his sword, eyes narrowing at the opportunity presented to him. 'I can hit him. I can do it.' He states in his head, legs moving towards the fake in a forward thrust.

The heated blade extends from its segments to meet its target, the diseased growth on the other's neck. Sharp heated metal makes contact with a strangled cry erupting from the prideful pimple, blood pouring from the open wound and bright red flashing through the dark exposed veins in pain and horror.

That beady eye darting over to Sonic before a displaced thump echoes in his head, stronger and louder than the last few and causing him to gasp at the pressure that came with it. A cold rush of black consuming him and forcing his eyes shut.

'The last memory?'

When he opens them again, he's given rapid moments of his past. Ones that he's already seen and as well as a few new to him.

A shadow whispers in his ear, an image of the past. He could feel the heavy weight in his body, unable to move from his spot. It was a dark and cold night, snow fluttering lightly to the ground as words meet in his head.

"I don't need you anymore. I'm tired of you, and everyone else will be tired of you too."

Vaguely female. The cerulean hedgehog could feel himself lose balance before the cold began to seep into his back from the blanket of snow. 'Who is this?'

The ground fades from him before he's dropping once more, landing into the familiar crowd of reporters and flashes of cameras. A smile forces itself onto his face as the bright lights blind him. He was attacked at all sides by these hungry dogs.

"How did you gain the courage to protect your friends from this assault?"

"What was it like being in this situation and going up against this menace?"

"How did you stop the criminal that even the local police weren't able to catch?"

Green eyes catch the sight of his friends, a yellow fox and an ivory hedgehog, off to the side getting held back by authorities checking over for injuries. And he couldn't stop himself from speaking.

"It wasn't all that hard, he wasn't much." Sonic waves off, puffing out his chest in pride. "I saw that he was holding up the store and holding my friends hostage, I couldn't just stand by, and when there was an opening, I used my fast feet to pile into him before he could hurt my friends further. " He recounts, motioning to himself. "If I hadn't been there, who knows what could've happened."

Sonic scowls at himself, watching the rabid reporters eat up his confession. The event spoken about becoming in his head, the more he spent in this twisted reenactment. 'I wasn't special, and I shouldn't have treated this like a game. Silver got a concussion that day. We all could've died.' He huffs, watching the scene slow down and fade before going back to the transgression.

The blue male watches as he and his two companions stop into small store for snacks. Him moving towards the bathroom and the other hedgehog and fox staying near the aisles and investigating the different foods there.

A commotion starts up as the crook dashes into the building frantically, waving around his weapon of choice, a gun. The moments pass by too quickly as he manages to put an end to the cameras with consistent shots and grab Silver by the head quills and smash his face harshly into the countertop, the gun being waved from the downed ivory male, the concerned fennec fox, and the shaken cashier.

Blood drips from the corner of the counter, the hedgehog not able to give much protest in his weakened state, barely able to lift an arm to support himself in the burglar's hold.

"Give me the money or I'll end your worthless lives, starting with this one!" The criminal snarls, gesturing with his gun to the back of Silver's head.

It was by chance that Sonic was able to stop him.

'I got lucky.' He murmurs, casting his green eyes over to the bathroom door where he came out of soon after. Sonic watching as he trips over one of the caution signs and in prevention of his fall, runs forward, successfully pushing into the criminal from behind with enough force to where he drops the gun and slams himself into the counter, effectively knocking himself out.

The blue hedgehog falls back onto his back with a shake of his head. "What the?" He mumbles, certainly confused as he looks around.

"Silver, are you okay?" Tails yelps, racing towards his friend once the nuisance was taken care of, not even sparing Sonic a glance.

Silver blinks weakly, eye half shut from the crimson seeping down his white fur, a drastic color palette change. His pupils weren't dilating properly to the light and he was having trouble staying awake.

"The cops should be here soon." The cashier states, pulling the gun from the ground and walking around the countertop with a first aid kit. "We should get him outside." He mentions with a worried frown.

'Silver's never recovered from that concussion either.' The azure mortal murmurs in his head, hands twitching to help his injured friend.

But this was the past.

And in the past, he wasn't as sympathetic. No, instead, that Sonic was complaining about the ache in his legs from the sudden stumble, and how his back was probably bruised from the fall. The present Sonic grits his teeth in quiet anger. 'Silver has small physical tremors now. He can't control them when it happen, I even yelled at him once for it too.' He sighs, watching the scene fade quietly with the distant sounds of sirens.

Sonic has the air knocked out of him when he appears back in the throne room. The eyes lining every surface were now gouged out, thick streams pouring out and filling the floor while the room had gone silent from the lack of their praise. The hedgehog takes a knee as he trembles, focusing more on his breathing than his surroundings. When he's recovered, Sonic's eyes meet the charred remains of the Pride homunculus ahead of him, physically unrecognizable if not for the tarnished crown beside its skeleton.

He huffs in distaste, standing and giving the body a petty kick to the blackened bones. A chuckle surrounds him before metal claws pull at the sword's hilt from behind him.

"I'll be taking this back now mortal." The golden fox murmurs, a sharp toothed smile on his maw. And with it, Sonic felt safe in relquishing the weapon, letting the light weight drop from his hand and into the claws of Mechanic.

The large fox towers over the hedgehog, robotic spine bending forward over the blade before it disappears under the brush of two impossibly longer twin tails. Electric blue eyes pulse with light as he views the mortal, coming closer. "You've done well to overcome this challenge mortal." He mentions, giving a pat to his head, one that had Sonic scrunch his nose in familiar distaste, one that he would do to his shorter kit brother. 'Payback huh?'

"You'll be moving on from this world soon." The Mechanic murmurs, moving his claws away with a small click. "And a word of advice, sometimes the most outrageous thing can be the answer to your problem. Even if it's the exact opposite of what you're trying."

The tired hedgehog smiles lightly, ears lowering as he sighs. "Yeah, alright Mechanic. Thanks." After he gives his wise words, the fox manages to disappear with a blink of the mortal's eyes.

Sonic looks up at the ceiling, seeing the empty sockets drip further and faster with their thick ruby innards. The angry whispers that had once become loud, now were silent. He was alone in the throne room as it started to fill with the congealing blood, over taking him as well, but he felt no panic as it did.

Because that echoing feminine voice told him that this was the way to his next physically represented sin, lulling him into trust easily.

Emerald eyes shut as the blood reaches his neck, relaxing himself as he feels the weightlessness of his body. He was used to this feeling by now, with all the memory recollection that occurred during the fight and thought nothing of it as he sank deeper in the red liquid, noticing dimly the lack of needed oxygen for his body.

* * *

It's been a couple of days, but I hope everyone can forgive me with this newest chapter. It took some time to think of some of the events that take place in this, I kept getting stuck on memories that wouldn't sound too cliche. First it was saving the mayor's daughter, then it was getting invited to dinner by the mayor because of his track skills, but obviously I settled on something else. I hope the next chapters will be easier, but they probably won't be. If anyone has ideas they'd like to share for sin memories, you can always message me. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Drifting gently in the warm depths, Sonic dazingly awakens. Endless red covers his vision while his throat constricts, no air to replace his exhale. Green eyes snap open as his lungs collapse at the lack of oxygen, a silent scream coming from his throat. His limbs struggle to bring him to the surface of this dark pool, the feeling of weightlessness fueling his fear. It felt like time was moving forward at a slow pace just to further his torment. He breaks the surface of the lake with a large intake of breath, floundering in his panic as he makes his way to the shoreline, bobbing and weakly paddling.

Sonic gasps loudly, grasping tightly at the loose ground below him once he's close enough. He trembles as crawls away from the body of liquid he awoke in, slipping and squeaking through his wheezes when he realizes that it wasn't water but blood.

"W-what the hell?" The mortal coughs, sitting away from the edge of the crimson liquid. He coughs again, watching the red dribble out of his mouth, suppressing a shiver in distaste. "Chaosdamnit."

Emerald orbs glance down at his now ruined attire, the forest green hoodie soaked through and his pants weren't any better. 'My white tee is probably a red tee now.' A cringe settles on his muzzle as he surveys his new surroundings. A lake of blood, a stormy sky and what he could only assume was utter pandemonium from a town in the distance.

"Hey, Shadow? Can you help a guy out?" Sonic shouts, pulling himself weakly onto his feet as he looks around.

"What do I look like, a dry cleaner?" The demon answers with a scowl, appearing in a cloud of dark mist. He leans his chin on his hand while narrowing his eyes.

The mortal smiles weakly, pulling his arms up away from his sides, not wanting to touch the strangely warm blood drenched clothes more than he was forced to. "I-I know, but I need some help. Red's not really my color, too much and my pretty face looks like yours." He laughs lightly.

Shadow groans, running his talons down his face before snapping his fingers. A double of Sonic's current outfit falls from a puff of smoke, dropping onto the ground in a heap. Clean and dry. The demon tosses a towel into the cerulean male's face for good measure. "I'm not your parent, so you can dress yourself." He answers dryly.

Sonic blinks before pulling the towel off his head and rubbing himself down, the white plush material never seeming to stain red with how much he cleans himself off. And the process of changing was rather easy when the ruby-streaked demon gave him a privacy screen. "Thanks Shadow. So where am I now?" He questions, settling the hoodie against his body with ease. The bloodied clothes startling him when they quickly burst into flame.

The three-eyed male sighs, rubbing his temples in frustration. "It'd be easier if you start searching your surroundings. All the worlds have clues to help you figure the sin out." He explains, waving his hand to get Sonic to start moving in the direction of the angry looking town where even the sky was trying to fight.

Sonic puffs out, brushing out his frizzed quills as he walks towards the town. "Are you sure we should go near that place?" The azure hedgehog asks, emerald eyes looking over the shrouded buildings with suspicion.

"Yes, you should know how this goes by now." Shadow murmurs, once again checking his strange styled clock, its gauge hand had moved up another slot. Good. He rolls his shoulders before getting comfortable in his position, leaning back and folding his leg over the other within the air.

"I guess, but last time the town was at least inviting, this one looks like someone had a giant robot fight in the middle of it." He complains, throwing up his hands in protest.

"I feel like I'm forget something about this world." The demon mumbles, rubbing his chin in thought and completelt forgoing Sonic's complaints.

"What do you mean?"

Shadow sighs before seizing up briefly, bright red eyes widening slightly and then looking down at the cause of his discomfort, a large sharp thorn juts out of his chest from a dark colored spike emerging from the ground below, puncturing his back and going through the other side. Ruby eyes blink lazily at the intrusion in his lungs.

"What the hell?!" Sonic jumps, green eyes opening wide in panic at the sight of a skewered Shadow, grim red dripping out gently on pristine snow fur. "A-are you alright!? No, that's stupid, who do we call?" He whines, gripping the sides of his head in panicked thought. He yelps sharply when Shadow pulls the collar of his hoodie and jerks him forward, another large spike erupting in his previous spot.

"This is what I forgot." The demon shrugs, breaking off the spike in his chest and pulling away, the wound easily sealing now that there was nothing holding it open. "I saw the notes for this world before you came, it's a lot more...energetic than the previous ones." Shadow explains dully.

"Seriously? This is not something you forget!" The azure hedgehog growls, motioning his hands over to the two blade like spikes coming from the ground, glaring at his guide as they slowly sink back down.

Shadow waves him off, pulling out a clipboard, flicking his ears down at the mortal's tantrum of whining to lower the severity of the volume. "Quit your bitching, there's just environmental hazards that the demons on staff thought would relate well with the given sin. Honestly, they're just getting bored now." He groans, walking once more and gripping the back of Sonic's hoodie to drag him along. "Besides it doesn't even hurt, maybe you should try it."

"Are you kidding me?!" The blue hedgehog scowls, pulling away and brushing off his clothes with a glare pointed towards the solemn ruby-streaked male. "How do I avoid them, I'm not looking forward to being a Sonic kebab. I would've been one if you weren't here."

"Just keep moving. They have a red spot that shows up where they emerge. Look." Shadow sighs, feeling emotionally drained as he points over to a growing red dot that quickly shot up into a dark spike and then slowly sinking back into the ground.

"And why would they think that this would be a good idea?"

"You figure out the sin and then you'll know why." Shadow answers, stopping at the edge of the town.

Now that they were so close to the settlement, Sonic could pick out several things that offended his senses. His muzzle scrunches in displeasure at the smell of rotting corpses and burning buildings and trash. The town was in ruins, dead grass, broken homes, constant fires and the people that inhabited it were fighting each other like a pack of rabid dogs.

Blood, dried and new was splattered on the different surfaces around broken, dead bodies. The bodies lacked features but were no less disturbing to look at. It was as if the apocalypse had swept through the streets and maimed everything in its path, living and non. Rage filled the shadowy people as they scrapped against each other, brutal and unyielding. None giving mercy to their opponents, those that didn't have the lucky pleasure of dying within the battle.

"Oh shit." Sonic mumbles, taking in the horrible view with a slump in his shoulders.

* * *

Hello again everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sonic is now in a new world with new enemies and new hazards, how exciting! Check out my DeviantArt if you like, I posted some art to show you what each character looks like! KuronekoGrimm, same as here! I'd really appreciate it if you commented your thoughts of the new chapter, it helps me write the next ones, and PM me if you're shy, or have some ideas on what could help. Also, who misses Sonic dying?


	13. Chapter 13

It's annoying, but I couldn't put more to this chapter because of the cliffhanger at the end which I really didn't want to change. I've been sitting on this chapter for about two weeks, and didn't want to leave you all wondering. If you want to see what the newest sin looks like just hop over to my deviantart page under the same name, it's already up!

If you like what you've read, please comment and tell me what you think!

* * *

"On your left."

Sonic yelps, moving quickly to his right to avoid another oncoming and angry looking shadow with a knife. The being heading straight for another shade and starting yet another brawl behind the mortal.

"How does going through this shit-show help me?" The blue hedgehog grumbles, looking at the demon who did not share his panic, instead looking more at peace than usual.

"Maybe because I told you to. Because it's the only thing made for this world to walk around in?" Shadow responds, opening an eye to stare at the frazzled male.

"What, seriously?"

"Yes, if you decided to walk clean through this town and kept walking, you would just walk right back here." The demon answers with a sigh. His arms come up to rest behind his head in a relaxed manner as he eases back in the air while following Sonic.

Sonic groans lightly, rubbing his eyes with his palms. "So, what am I looking for? I'm assuming not a broken bone or a damaged organ from these very threatening bum fights or the skewers that happen to pop up whenever they feel like." He huffs, pulling a few of his quills before stepping around yet another red spot on the ground.

"You tell me. What do you think you're looking for?" Shadow responds, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

The hedgehog narrows his look on the demon. "A better guide?" He scowls.

"There is no other guide that could do better with what you're already provided with."

"Bullshit." The cerulean male huffs, his quills beginning to straighten. "I bet you just like watching me suffer unnecessarily!"

The midnight demon sighs and rolls his eyes in response. "You want help, fine. I shouldn't have expected much independence from a self-centered brat attached to his mother's tit like a parasite when he wants something done for him." He states in that dull tone he always took with the mortal.

Sonic's face begins to red from his anger, ears flicking back while his quills puff out fully in this expression of rage. He opens his mouth to retort but Shadow beats him to it.

"My apologies, I meant the house staff since your mother only bothered when it put you, but mostly her, in the limelight. Because your mother was also a self-centered attention whore." Shadow finishes, all three eyes daring Sonic with their cold-blooded stare.

"Fucking asshole!" Sonic snarls, pulling Shadow out of his airy position with a grip on his cape centerpiece around his neck and pulling him close. "I'm already in this, trying to fix myself, like you told me to! Don't bring my excuse of a family into this! I already know my mother was terrible!" He shouts, baring his fangs at the silent guide.

But just as quick as he felt rage, he felt the heaviness of something piercing through his chest and clean through to the other side while a broken hiccup leaves him in protest. The shock leads to adrenaline and his green eyes look at Shadow with pain and fright, watching as the demon smirks.

"I believe you found what you were looking for Sonic." He mutters, pulling the weak limb off his clothes before grasping the mortal's chin and moving it the side, allowing him to see another homunculus of himself staring back at the duo from a short distance.

A choked cough erupts from his failing and filling lungs as the blue male examines this new doppelganger, hands now bracing the large pike he was situated on in this unfortunate manner.

The newcomer was dressed in dark, a wrapping covering his muzzle and resting on his shoulders before dropping off to the tail ends of the scarf. His gloves and leg wrappings had more bundled black cloth around them while his bare chest was hugged by bandages, reminiscent of where Sonic was now impaled. Another detail in Sonic's tunnel vision was the multiple scars littering the another, a ripped ear, a clawed eye and a torn main head quill, which would not feel good and didn't look like it healed correctly, seeing as the quills grew shorter than the rest in that area. Perhaps it was dark skies from the still oncoming storm or the fact that he was slowly bleeding out next to an asshole that could have prevented this, but the poorly edited clone had a darker hue of cobalt than him.

'Ugh, like looking in a disfigured mirror. Please don't say that that's future me.' He murmurs in his head, blinking away spots in his eyes. 'I really really hate how this is happening again.'

Sonic's dull green eyes drift back over to the smug looking demon that was keeping his head up, feeling the blood climb the back of throat with every weak wheezing breath he took. "If you haven't gotten it yet then you really are an idiot. He found you by your anger." Shadow answers with a small chuckle, watching the dim light of realization hit Sonic before a gurgling groan sounds in response, allowing the demon to laugh even louder than before.

'Chaosdamnit, it's Wrath.'


	14. Chapter 14

Sonic lets out a small wheeze as his dull eyes focused in again. Of course, the first thing he must witness, and hear, was the loud mocking laughter of his demon guide. 'Okay, very humiliating. Couldn't he just let me die or do the clock thing now, so I don't have to suffer more?' Sonic growls in his head, glaring at the bent over demon, third eye staring at his weak form.

A yelp hiccups from his throat as yet another spike pierces through his body, situating itself right above his hip, the sharp edge grinding against the bone. The aching pain bringing tears to the corners his eyes. And that only brought the laughter to a louder degree before blood red eyes opened to look at him again.

"Are you getting upset with me mortal?" Shadow questions, standing up right with a snarky grin on his muzzle.

Instead of even trying to respond, his eyes waver to the homunculus staring at him, still as a statue. While the outer appearance remained calm and cold, the bi-colored eyes held true hatred behind them. Blood loss seemed to be his least favorite death so far, the coldness and numbing as the red liquid drained out of him were disturbing. Feeling parts of him close off with the lack of blood streaming through them. Like now, he could see his hands moving to grip the spike running him through but couldn't feel the pressure of touching, all the while the movements were turning sluggish.

His heart beat in his ears and was steadily getting slower as the puddle below him grew. It was deafening and it was more the movement that drew Sonic's attention when Shadow shuffled his hand through the space in front of him, pulling the cobalt pocket watch free rather than the sound.

At that point, the blue male could no longer keep his eyes open.

It was dark once more before the echoes of heels came to his ears. Sonic opens his eyes with hazy fog surrounding him, but that presence was unmistakable. A soft hand gliding from behind before caressing his jaw, pulling him to look the other way and met with four bright yellow eyes staring back at him.

"So, you listened to my call." She murmurs, the tone reverberating in the seemingly hollow world around them. "Willingly drowned to come to the next world. Surprising, but wise."

"It's not like there was much else to do." The hedgehog responds quietly, brushing a hand through his quills and blinking out the comfort he felt from her touch when he pulls away.

"Perhaps." The eyes narrow lightly before the hand moves to linger at the middle of his chest, solid and sharp nail resting. "You know what comes next."

'More shitty memories I'm sure.' Sonic grits his teeth before feeling the air escape his lungs and stumbling back to compensate. A flash of vision entering his mind as the invisible blow connects, a younger him pushing another child for the attention he received, a minor act of aggression but one that was misplaced from the beginning. The fault was with his mother for lacking in parenting.

The hedgehog cringes, rapidly blinking to bring himself back and hissing at the pain that bounced back onto him rather than remaining a memory. Frantically he pulls up the layers of his hoodie and top, the peach fur covering his chest did nothing to hide the blueish bruise forming there and spreading to make an imprint of a hand, his hand.

"Oh no." He mutters, pupils shrinking as the realization reaches him. Ears lower as he looks up at the cold eyes watching him before a soft giggle becomes her reply.

"Yes, the pain you inflicted on others will become your own. Have strength through this labor, mortal." The queen murmurs, her hand moves to once more rub at his cheek before flicking her wrist, the ground below him opening to a void and swallowing him up quickly.

Sonic sucks in a breath, vision returning to him as he scrambles to his feet. "O-okay, the town again." He mutters, pulling his top away to look down, the bruise stayed with him even after the memory faded to the back of his head. His surroundings were familiar at least and cautiously, the mortal went sprinting toward where the demon was probably waiting for him. 'Bet he's still laughing his ass off. Can't get a single smile from him but the second I start kicking the bucket, he's rolling on the floor like it's the funniest thing possible.'

The shadows around him were moving at a slower pace, but no less violent. His eyes scan the figures, watching as they attack each other, cut throats and wounds pouring blood like a freezing spout of water from a fountain. Droplets rotating in slow motion through the air that Sonic had to avoid as he crossed the paths of the misty lunatics.

Turning another corner and hiding behind the building, the hedgehog glances to find that yes, Shadow was indeed still where he had perished and the silent double hadn't even moved, scarf tails billowing lightly in the wind of the oncoming storm.

With a shuddering breath, Sonic pulls away from his protection and walks to the grinning demon, floating in the air. His emerald eyes dart towards the ground he walks upon, the trust he had for it was long gone. And he really, really didn't want to end up choking on his own blood again. That being said, the object of his torment still hadn't moved, besides those cold eyes watching his pace.

"Came back, did you?" Shadow states, a glint of his previous humor still in his eyes.

"Yeah, I wasn't through with you, Shadow." He responds with a small growl, having little time before his form swayed to dodge the aggressive spike wanting to pierce his body all over again.

A forced grin makes its way onto his face as his quills reflexively start to puff outward. "Reading me like a book aren't ya?" He murmurs to the mirror, eyes perfectly synced to his emotions. But the other said nothing, just clenched his fists tightly in response.

The demon merely hums, pulling his arms behind his head quills. "Really? I'm perfectly satisfied with how our last conversation ended."

Sonic twitches lightly, opening his mouth to take the bait but thinking better of it. "How about I put you on hold until I'm no longer in danger of being run through every time I think badly of you? Because trust me, it's draining my willpower." He grunts, leaving no room for the guide to answer and instead, faces his homunculus.

Shadow shrugs, smile slipping to something light as he waves his hand to bring forth another clipboard of paperwork and the pocket watch begins to jump around his horns. Ready for when the death inevitably happens.

"Hey McStabby, should I keep calling you that or maybe you got a name? I feel like we should be on a first name basis since you did just up and kill me, pretty intimate don't you think?" Sonic shouts, a more fluid grin on his face, wanting to get under the skin of this angry sin.

The clouds seem to darken further as the homunculus furrows his brow, ears flattening at the attempt. "You sicken me, treating everything like a joke." He rasps with a slight hiss in his words. "Anger boils through you like everyone else but you respond with violence at the slightest slip out of your favor."

Sonic frowns, taken aback from the jab. This one seemed more put together than the last, his walls were sturdier, and no joke was gonna help. There was hatred in his eyes that didn't reflect with the cartoony skulls to signify the coming of his attacks or the murderous intent.

Difficult.

* * *

Yes, it has been forever since I could update for any of these stories. I'm trying, truly, but my classes and program are so high maintenance that I can't find the time to update or write for the next chapters. Please check out my deviantart page to see the characters for this story, I've uploaded art for Wrath and let me know what you think about this chapter. All comments help motivate me!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry that has been quite some time since the I last uploaded a chapter. Classes were really kicking my butt and I needed to focus on them. Hopefully, this will make you guys happy though.

* * *

A choke leaves his mouth as he suffers through another end at the stab-happy mirror this world brought him. His jacket was redder than green at this point with holes littering where the spikes had run him through at each turn.

It was scary how ordinary the feeling of dying was becoming to Sonic, slipping into the dark world to meet the Queen controlling the game with ease. Her hands had held the softest caresses for him, but it changed quickly with the memories of the aggression he forced others to endure. All the playmates he had pushed to get his way, for the lack of attention his mother put into him, the angst he suffered through his high school years. How little he saw with those; the slightest shove or punch had hurt to those he picked on when he thought he was merely "playing around".

He had the bruises to prove it, it just escaped him that they had happened ever until he was forced to recollect them. College had affected him the most, whatever occurred tripled the rate at which he was hurting others. Almost like the pain helped his own feel better.

He could take when the he inflicted harm to unknown persons. It was when the pain was against his friends that made him want to stop this seemingly endless cycle of dying just to prevent the further knowledge of his actions. Wished he could prevent the anger he could feel boiling up in his blood before each death, but it was like just being around that homunculus stirred emotions in a frenzy and the evidence was all around him in the diseased and burning town.

The emerald-eyed hedgehog grits his teeth, waiting for the soft impact of Queen's touch, for it to shatter into a painful memory. Her fingers graze his chest with both hands before one moves up to press against his cheek, gold eyes staring unblinkingly at him as he begins to witness the events that led to the growing bruises.

A party, one that wasn't off the handle like the last one he remembered. This one was savored with close friends, a New Year's party from the flashy and cheap gear most occupants were wearing around giddily.

Sonic was once again, trapped in his past and unable to deter whatever was about to happen, watching through his eyes like a bad movie. He could tell this Sonic was already in a bad mood from the way his hand clenched the wine glass he was holding, holiday apparel thrown haphazardly beside him on the couch. By the sparse decorating and luxurious furniture, they were having these festivities at Blaze's home. She was respected in her career as the best lawyer in the city because of her unnerving glare and strict sense of justice. The hostess was with her boyfriend, his nervous tick making itself known, small twitches, trembles, and stuttering while the vanilla male was in an elevated state of emotion.

'The concussion from the store accident, the one where I acted like a total jackass.' Sonic groans, feeling guilt and pity eating at his mind while watching the exchange. With the concussion came the tremors, which only lowered his self-esteem and confidence more, resulting in the occasional stutter or word stumble during conversation. Silver had medications to soothe the more disruptive movements, but because he was in the company of well-known companions, he could forgo those suppressors to enjoy his night. He was lucky in that regard; his girlfriend and his friends were patient and understanding on this flaw because it was of no fault of his own.

Almost all his friends at least.

It was there that Sonic realizes the reason for this memory, the one where he lashes out at Silver, and then at Knuckles. His ears fold back as a heaviness settles in his stomach; the hedgehog could do nothing to stop it.

He could tell that this version of himself was already a little drunk. The wine glass drained dry, even before the countdown had begun. 'Great, I say goodbye to an old year and say hello to a new one while at the throats of my friends.' The male mumbles, a frown settling on his face as the golden eyed hedgehog moves to talk to past him, a new bottle to refill his glass in his hands. The scar above his brow was still fresh against the ivory head quills, not more than a couple months old.

Watched as Silver casually sat down beside him from his peripheral. "I-I'm glad you could make it Sonic. I know this y-year hasn't been the best. For any of us." He murmurs gently, rubbing a hand through the quills behind his head. His ears, though obscured, were lowered at whatever was in his train of thought.

His past self merely answered with a small grunt; teeth clenched behind his lips.

"I'm s-sure you'll find someone who'll make you happy again." The vanilla male states, opening the bottle and with a small tremble, sets to pour into the other hedgehog's glass. "To be honest, I-I always got a bad vibe from her. Felt like she's w-wasn't the best for you." His words were gentle, wanting to be supportive for his friend.

He didn't see the furrowed brow increasing on Sonic's face as he spoke. His concentration was on the pouring bottle in his hand, trying to suppress the tremors that threatened to spill the contents by holding with both hands.

"You can at least walk out of it with m-more experience than you went in, e-even if hurts you now." Silver says wisely. "There's a person out there for everyone, but sometimes we gotta fall down a few times before we find them." A smile comes to his face, amber eyes risking his concentration to make a connection with the cerulean male.

The moment he met eyes with green, he could see the badly restrained anger on Sonic's muzzle, startling the ivory hedgie, enough to shake the wine in his grip. Deep red droplets sinking into the couch and into Sonic's pants.

"Chaosdamnit Silver!" Sonic growls, quills pricked as he stands up, a shove to his friend's chest as he moves away. "Can't you just back off! I don't need your pity!"

Silver looks distressed, eyes wide as he's pressed against the couch from the push. His nervous trembles coming back full force with this confrontation. "I-I.." He stutters, unable to find the words. By now, the rest of the party had grinded to a halt, multitudes of eyes on them.

"You're always doing this, spilling shit on me and I'm sick of it!" The blue hedgehog huffs, grasping at his quills before pointing towards Silver aggressively.

Blaze was the first to come over, tail flicking back and forth as she reached Silver, ducking between the two males. Knuckles followed shortly after, grasping Sonic's shoulder.

"Come on man, don't do this." The echidna beckons gently.

"Listen to him Sonic, you've already gotten on my nerves for speaking to Silver like that." The lilac cat hisses, yellow eyes narrowing at the offending male in aggression. Her hands were on the anxious male, trying to calm him from his attack. "You know what he's had to go through with his condition. You were there."

"Would you fuck off kitty-cat? Your boyfriend made it worse by rubbing in your relationship that you've had since high school!" He shouts, pulling away from Knuckles. "Get off me!"

"Sonic you're drunk." The crimson male murmurs, with a sigh. He puts his hands up in a placatingly manner. "I think we should get you home before you say something else you'll regret."

"I regret coming here, how about that?!" Sonic huffs, quills straightening dully. "All you are judging me, I can tell!"

"We're not Sonic, you're overreacting, and that usually what I do." Knuckles groans before walking closer to his friend to grab at his shoulders once more.

His hand barely skims the blue hedgehog's shoulder before Sonic lashes out once more, a sloppy fist connecting with part of his nose and much of his cheek. It wasn't even half his strength, Knuckles knew that, but it still hurt like a bitch. Enough for the echidna shake his head from the daze, and he acted on instinct. A swift, more focused punch was delivered to Sonic's gut and knocks the breath out of him, sending him to his knees.

Water creases in the corners of his eyes as he holds his stomach with one hand. Blurrily blinking his eyes with a dry heave then dropping like a rock to the ground, out cold.

The flashback ended on that note, fading from his head but the pain was present in full force. He could feel the hits he landed on both the vanilla male and the crimson echidna, and even worse still, the knock-out Knuckles landed on him. What the hell, I didn t even throw that one. He grits out, having to curl up on his side to help relieve the pain.

I know. Queen murmurs impassively. However, you didn t learn your lesson the first time it was delivered. Her yellow slitted eyes narrow slightly before she leans back to take a seat on a throne that melded from the strangely semi-permeable watered ground. It was like gelatin. A pale pink furred leg crosses over the other as she settles before him. A flick of her wrist has the ground easily consuming him and spitting him back out into the burning town. Even with the storm now bringing cool droplets of water, the fires continue to blaze aggressively.

Sonic rubs at his sore stomach, aware of the deep bruising that was most definitely worsening with each trip he took down memory lane. He lets out a stuttered breath out as he stands, barely having to look to find his way back to the homunculus.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

With a limp in his step, Sonic makes his way back to his unending showdown. The doppelganger awaits with twisting and living fabric surrounding him like a hurricane, complimenting the winds and gray skies above them. The numerous bloodstains decorating the ground is the only remainder of the deaths he has lived through.

His green eyes narrow as he stops in front of this raging homunculus, throwing his arms up like issuing a fight. "You know, for an image all about not using anger on people, you sure are using a lot on me." He comments with a tired huff of breath.

The cobalt hedgehog's ear flicks lightly when a piercing snap echo through them. The cause coming from the irate double, a burst of air unravels the bindings on his body as blood seeps from now freshly opened wounds detailing him. Dark and muddy green eyes losing focus as he snarls at Sonic. "My anger has only ever been directed toward the horrid self the festers here! It has always been you that screws up!" Wrath spills blood as he shouts, the fresh split scar in his lip that adorns his face being the primary reason.

Sonic scrunches his nose in disgust, leaning back despite the distance he and the double had between them. "Dude say it, don't spray it. Blech, think I've had enough blood on me for a couple of lifetimes." He huffs, rolling his eyes. Hands brush against his chest, wiping him free of the imaginary blood specks.

Probably the wrong thing to say to a literal being of rage and violence but at least Sonic was starting to feel right again. Like the anger dripped out of him the more of his blood was spilled. His ears perked when he made that connection, eyes scanning the dark liquid decorating the ground, the spots where he was quickly ended with no mercy.

'That's weird.' Emerald eyes narrow, mind spacing out as he watches the puddles closer to his double turn dark in color and break off like ash, slowly drifting towards the bleeding homunculus. 'Eating away at what came from me.'

The blue hedgie's position settles into one that is relaxed, despite the pain he was suffering from the many blows sustained. Arms come up behind his head, knotting his fingers together as he leans back. "You're getting worse. Like you're sucking up all that rage I used to have." He comments plainly, a bored expression on his face.

His words apparently struck something in Wrath, twisting cloth turning sharp and deadly like spinning blades. They stretch towards Sonic like rapiers of a fencer. The first was dodged easily with adrenaline running through the hedgehog's veins, but the second runs him through like butter.

A wet cough leaves the azure male, hands instinctively holding onto the strange stiff cloth. This close, his eyes recognize the patterns of this weapon, gritting his teeth. 'Fuck, the spikes have always been him. Crafty bitch.' He feels a tug in his chest, the pain numb at this point and skewer pulls away from his wound with a lash, returning to its master and allowing Sonic to fall to his knees.

Shamelessly, the sharpened cloth moves toward the homunculus's mouth, dark eyes glare at Sonic's weakened form as he licks away a large portion of the life-giving liquid drenching the blade.

The downed hedgehog briefly snarls, spitting out the blood that filled his mouth and then sticks out his tongue in revulsion. Not to the taste of iron enveloping his senses, but the classless act the fake was putting on in front of him. Now, on death's doorstep for the impossible nth time, he could see the bloodlust wavering in Wrath's eyes, a sharp tooth grin splitting his muzzle wide in his craze.

'Sick asshole was just playing me, his whole thing was just to get me worked up.' Sonic reasons, darkness consuming him in the next moment. Of course, his last vision had to be that rabid hedgehog cackling over his demise, blood running down his open wounds in rivulets.

xXx

Sonic wakes blearily, darkness still surrounding him but voices echo. Voices that he has heard before, a scenario etched into his mind thanks to this ordeal. A fight, an argument between him and his best friend. One that drove a wedge in their friendship.

His ears automatically lower, much like his spirits as the scene once again engrains itself further into his head, and into his guilty heart.

 **'You broke my phone!'** And then a shove, one that physically burns his body. The blue hedgie becomes frantic as he pulls off his jacket and shirt, watching as charred peach fur on his chest makes out two hands.

His hands.

The smoldering skin settles, the burn becoming a new part of his growing collection of well-deserved wounds and bruises.

 **'I know, and it was the best thing I ever did! I told you I won't let you ruin yourself Sonic. I promised you that!'**

Sonic's ear flickers, glum expression sinking further. "That wasn't supposed to be your mission buddy. I'm the one who should've done that, I'm supposed to be the one you look up to." He sighs dejectedly, hands clenched to fists, awaiting the next part.

 **'You have to stop this; you can't let this happen. You just have to trust that we're all here for you, don't let Fi-'** The yelp seems to echo, even louder than when he first heard it. It was like his eardrums were vibrating from the horrid sound.

His face snaps to the side, feeling the blood pump to the forming bruise along his cheek. The punch he landed made his teeth ache and once again he had wash out the blood from his mouth, the wound had cut open his cheek. Though it was painful, it was nothing compared to knowing he had broken bonds with the chance that they could never be repaired.

"Chaos, I'm such a dick." The blue hedgehog murmurs, taking a hand and rubbing the bridge of his muzzle. Feeling the ground shift under him, he lays back and feels weightless instead. The vision was over and with it, the fires of violence that he felt in him once before.

All actions previously now reminded him of his childish decisions, if you could call them that. He never weighed what his actions would come to, like a responsible person would do in any and every situation, instead he was consumed with emotions and keeping up an image.

Emerald eyes stare at the panicked sky of the burning town, taking a deep inhale and his vein cool dramatically. No more off the wall aggressions, no thoughts of violence. It was just him, with clear and resolved mind.

One of destroying this world's monster and furthering this unyielding quest.

Sonic jumps up from his supine position, dropping his shirt and jacket back on the ground. Both articles of clothing were at this point shredded to scrap fabric. Arms cross over his chest, humming in thought at how to defeat this homunculus, eyes shutting reflexively.

'Okay, one major issue blocking my way out. Apparently sentient bandage blades that he controls and senses violence. Wounds are all over him, just like me, none are life threatening.' He processes, rolling over the facts of his opponent. His foot idly taps at a quick pace. 'Could I even get close to him? Would I even be able to land an attack without his blades hitting me?'

"Wait, there's one bandage that hasn't been removed yet." The cerulean hedgie murmurs under his breath, eyes snapping open. A frown mars his face as he begins to limber up, stretching his legs much like his earlier years of track when he first began.

"Hey Shadow?" He calls aloud, the demon materializing beside him and drifting in the air.

"Hm?" The crimson splashed male responds, barely lifting his gaze to look at the mortal from his paperwork.

"Is there something on that psycho's back? Something I can use against him?" Sonic questions, standing straight once more.

Finally, he garners a response from the demon. Shadow's head tilts to the side, a sharp smirk on his muzzle. "My, you can read a situation. Yes, your Wrath homunculus has something in his back you can use to your advantage." He answers, whisking the papers away from his body to give Sonic his full attention.

"Great, all I needed to hear." Sonic yips energetically, bouncing on his feet a little before heading off to his boss battle.

* * *

Hey, guess what, I'm still here. Classes are just really really hard and writing has been on the back burner. I will be trying to writing when I can, but it is difficult juggling all these things. Just please be patient, I won't be leaving this behind unfinished!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sonic proceeds to enter the battlefield once more, feeling more energized than ever before. His strides are light and bouncy as he smirks at the homunculus, watching the tension darken the air around him.

"Hey pal, did you miss me?" The blue hedgehog chirps, limbering up once more, and popping his spine with a grunt of satisfaction.

Wrath's head twitches, snapping over to the carefree male's form, looking bewildered by his presence. "You should be dead; you have nothing left of your violence." He hisses, twisting cloth flitting in his disdain, the movement reminiscent of a flick.

"Yeah, well, we've both seen how much that works for me. Pretty sure you're boned in that department." The mortal hums, drawling out his words before dodging to the side from an eager blade aimed for his ribcage.

"No matter, I will not tire of impaling you on my needles, you blood draining slowly from your body as you suck in futile gasps of air." The homunculus grins, eyes giving this new crazed look, pupils swirling into spirals of literal bloodlust.

"That's if you can actually hit me." The blue hedgie scoffs, waving him off as he jumps back. "I know something you've been hiding Wrathy boy!" He sings, wiggling his fingers before dashing forward.

The quills on the Sin straighten with his growl, cloth diving under the ground before shooting out in front of Sonic's path, missing at every instance by lithe turns and twists. "You think this attitude will absolve the pain you've inflicted on the innocent. How good you felt issuing your control!" He snarls, absolute perverse pleasure etched on his face with the recounted memories.

"You carry that violence on your skin, burned on your body are the memories of those blissful actions." He continues, launching a smooth horizontal swipe to push him back.

Sonic sticks out his tongue in disgust, rolling back with the swipe but not letting up in his rush. "No thanks, these suck to have. Just makes my whole body achy and people hurt by me. Not my thing, even if I did let it happen." Another swipe passes him by as he rubs his bruised cheek, the one that hurt the most in his book. "And yeah, they are a part of me, but not anything to take pride in." He scoffs, shaking his head.

The hedgehog was gaining distance, the homunculus unable to move from his position as he tugs at the flaying fabric from the ground.

The action takes longer than it ever has before, something both males notice with conflicting emotions regarding it. Wrath hisses, leaning away from the swing Sonic tried to land on him, his movements sluggish and heavy. While it does get him away from Sonic's oncoming attack, he could see the strategic logic start turning in the royal blue hedgehog's eyes, a smirk forming before launching a straight kick to the Sin's chin, forcing him further back.

A grunt sounds as the bloodied male stops his fall backward by jutting out his palms as he collapses, shaking in his rage.

Sonic lets out a whistle, hands at his hips as he looks on at the downed hedgie. "Well, I wasn't expecting a literal knife in your back, but I mean whatever works right?" He murmurs, watching the Sin tense under his watch.

On the exposed back of the dark hued hedgehog was a bloodied and serrated knife, ominous and saturated in dark mist, red marks stain the white bandages in patterns spawning from the puncture of metal. At his remark, Wrath snarls, quills hardening and fluffing out in his aggression, at his command blades flick out to regain space between him and the other.

But it is useless and expends too much energy that leaves him exhausted and panting from a scare tactic. One that Sonic barely has to move to avoid before slamming his foot down on the limp fabric, no longer holding their deadly image. "You know, it's kinda ironic that what used to be holding me down in a bad way is now what is dragging you down. You can hardly move anymore." He mentions, green eyes looking down at the copy with pity, even as the homunculus is dripping crimson liquid from his body and glaring hatefully at him.

"You think you've won just because you found something that labels me as violent? As dangerous? I'll tear your throat out for belittling me!" The dark hedgie barks, tugging back his scarf. He's near foaming at the mouth at this point, digging furrows in the ground with his clenched fists.

Sonic huffs a weak a laugh, bending at the waist to dip closer to the rabid thing, the look of pity gone from his eyes. "I know I've won because you can hardly move. You're not a threat." He announces, emphasizing every word clearly.

To make his words fit his actions, his hand moves to grasp at the wretched blade, not a flinch to be seen from him, even as the collapsed male snarls and attempts to end his life.

Each are futile, weak and the azure hedgehog can't help but stare and hate himself even more, watching this body double try his damndest to eviscerate him.

'My violence caused this. All that pent-up rage? What for?' He questions to himself, brows furrowing together, his hand continues unimpeded. Fabric wrapping limply around his wrist to stop his advance, only to shrivel up once contact was made.

All movements from Wrath freeze, sound isolates to a rapid pounding heartbeat in Sonic's ears.

Fear.

Under all the bravado, the violence, fear lingers.

It was enough of a shock to the blue hedgie that he pauses, once more taking in Wrath's visage.

He was pale, the blood loss from all those open wounds now starting to get to him. Quills prickled up and tense as he watches the mortal out the corner of his eye, aware that death's door was opening to swallow him whole very soon.

He did not beg, nor did he struggle as the dagger was removed with a wet slick sound. Numbness and pin pricks were eating up the blue male's hand where his body touched the cold metal. Its presence an uncomfortable weight that Sonic let linger as the homunculus's body drops like a hot stone, being engulfed in the dark puddle of crimson liquid with the quickness of lava.

Only then does the dagger completely shatter and the hedgehog feels his right extremity again. Fingers sore from holding it too tightly.

Verde eyes close as he drops his head, ears folded back in self-disgust. Created or not Wrath had been made because of his underlying fear, and thanks to that.

Thanks to that, that fear had been the reason for so many people getting hurt.

'If I had only said what I was really feeling...'

The world blinks out of existence only more, his body acknowledging the weightless feeling.

~x~

The ruby-streaked demon watches his mortal move onto his next trial, letting a small, barely existent smile crack onto his muzzle at his shift.

If anyone were to comment on it, he would fully deny it and then cut the offender's tongue out.

"What's got you so happy?"

Son of a-

Shadow's eyes snap over to the other demon coming his way. Acidic green in color, ice blue eyes.

Scourge. Again.

A grunt bubbles out of his throat, switching feeds on his tablet as the green devil grins, hands pulled behind his head.

"I'm just curious! You don't usually show so much emotion with your contracts, can't blame me." Scourge comments, a weak placatingly smile set on his tusked muzzle.

"He's no longer resisting the memory shifts; it's making progress move along nicely." The three-eyed male murmurs, looking at Sonic's statistics, words writing themselves as the hedgehog continues in his trial. Giving him a play-by-play.

"Well, I suppose that's good." The emerald hedgehog replies, rubbing absentmindedly at his neck. "You think he's ready to face Vixen though?" He questions, a guilty look on his face as his eyes dart away.

Shadow narrows his gaze, shooting the other a hard look. "Oh, eager to get away from the image of the woman you helped ruin?" He hisses, tone like a disappointed mother while he crosses his arms.

Scourge tenses, quills straightening in his humiliation. "L-look, it's not that I don't miss her! I feel horrible, you know I do. I-it's just, that was a different me, and I know what I did to her when I was living i-isn't pretty." He stutters, looking down as he ducks his head.

"At least I taught you to have enough decency to be embarrassed by that fact." The ebony hedgehog scoffs, giving the other male a break from his unrelenting stare. "He's not ready for her." He admits after a moment of silence, pulling out his tablet once more to go through the active pieces at play for Sonic. Queen was at the top of the list, the Mechanic just below her although his whereabouts were unusual, being so close to the king piece instead of being switched off now that his task in the Pride landscape was complete.

She was keeping him awake. For what purpose? Further support?

The homunculus that had been conquered were listed in another column, deceased being at the bottom and the only active one now was the one he was facing now, Selfishness. Demon Resources thought they were being funny when they created that one, usually had something to do with being forever consuming black holes that don't stop to consider others around them, Sonic's being no exception.

No doubt the 'poor' mortal was taking on a Sin that was a large ball of mass, a disturbing obesity of his form. Glad he wasn't there in person, but hilarious to think of the azure hedgehog looking humbled and embarrassed by the visage that this sin painted him as.

Shadow glances at the next homunculus, suppressing a shudder from his current company who tried to look over his shoulder at his current mortal, and perhaps a glance at what became of the 'Vixen' he used to date.

She was Empress during Sonic's trials, a boss fight that he was wholly unprepared for at his current level of emotional stability.

But the next sin, the crimson-splashed hedgehog sighs worriedly while rubbing the bridge of his snout. He would not be able to support the idiot during it, and he had limited options. The demon in charge of that sector of creation was... devious and had some particular tastes as well as gleamed and transformed so little information given to them of the subject into perverse personnel.

Unfortunately, you couldn't argue that they don't get results with their method. If mortals passed their trial, they were 88% less likely to relapse in the future.

"What do you mean he's not ready?" The green demon questions, breaking Shadow of his musings. "Isn't he close to finishing all his trials? He'll be confronting the kingpiece soon, kinda needs to be ready for that."

No response from the red eyed demon.

"Shadow, where are his memories of his Root?" Scourge interrogates, a heavy snarl etched on his face, forcing his co-worker to look him in the eye. A hand gripping his shoulder to keep him in place.

No running away.

"Where is his Root?" He asks again, a bit of panic setting in. Shadow wouldn't have lost such an important piece of his mortal's recovery. He wasn't one to break the rules, he couldn't be terminated. Not yet at least. Please don't get yourself terminated, for my sake, for the people you have yet to reach. Shadow still had to help him with his own recovery in the mortal plane's future. He's why Scourge was here now, free of the sins that ate at him all through his life. "Shadow, what did you do?"

"Don't stick your tusks into how I work." The grumpy male responds, brushing his arm off his shoulder with ease. "My methods don't concern you." He hisses with a daring glare, an uneasy powerful glow emitting from his third eye. A power move to get the lesser demon, the one with the briefest of experience, to back down.

Scourge steps down, quills bristling under his gaze but tries to keep his teeth bared, only getting to a grimace instead of the snarl he envisioned. "Where is his Root then? Where is she going to be Shadow? He needs to face her if he's gonna ever recover."

The glow dims as the dark hedgehog turns away, heading towards DR sector. He had a last-minute activation to approve of. "Behind the mask, when the king piece feels he's ready, truly ready, she'll take him to the Empress." He answers, tone dull and abrupt, the conversation was over, no further knowledge to be given.

Scourge watches the older demon walk away, a noticeable tremble in his limbs now that he was alone. If he truly meant his words, if that Root was where he said it was, it was dangerous.

Risky.

Shadow was taking a gamble on his mortal, on his reputation, his own freedom. If he failed, another shudder runs through the acid colored male, quills reflexively lifting.

Why stake so much on this one, this singular mortal, Shadow?

Is he more than a nameless face in a crowd of people you've helped save?

The male lowers his ears, buttoning his mouth shut from telling others of Shadow's plan. As much as trusted him, he couldn't help but worry.

He would wait on the sidelines until he needed help. As much as the black-and-red demon would deny it.

~x~

Sonic heaves deep breaths, using the ground as his couch while he recovers. The homunculus was a tough battle, as disgusting and unsightly as he was, mostly a joke in hindsight.

But the blue male couldn't help but learn something from it, don't be gluttonous with every little fucking thing apparently, otherwise your soul is a literal fat bastard. A greedy pig.

Fun.

He shakes his head before turning over to lay on his back, looking at the newly painted sky. Once more somewhere new, somewhere that had someone wanting to kill him, as part as a lesson.

Green eyes drift around to the clouds, watching as they shifted like watercolor paints, an enchanting design as the puffs of white faded and changed constantly.

Blue. Purple. Red. Pink. White. Start again.

What would this world's monster be? With such a pretty sky.

The hedgehog stretches while lying there, popping some exhausted joints before getting up. Scanning over the distances around him, a dark building, perhaps a tent rested just past the bright horizon, settling into a section shrouded in dark colors only.

"Gee, I wonder where I should head to." He drones, eyes half lidded and unimpressed with the similar theme of the sins' hideouts.

"Sonic, wait just a moment."

The cerulean hedgie swiftly turns his head, looking at the appearance of the ebony demon, expression grim. "Hey Shads, what's up? Are you upset I beat Selfishness all~ by myself?" He snarks, a cheeky grin leaving his face after too long. "What's wrong?"

"You'll be completing this Sin without me here. My presence will only make things harder, maybe even impossible if I stay with you." Shadow murmurs, rubbing the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"Pfft, I just did one without you." Sonic waves off, trying to shake off the nervousness he felt, this coldness that radiates down his spine.

The demon merely narrows his eyes, his arms crossed to show he wasn't amused. It was then that Sonic realized something, Shadow was standing, not floating in the air leisurely, actually standing.

"What am I facing Shadow?" He asks, cutting the bullshit he had planned. Shadow wasn't going to be bailing him out like every other time, not here to give him sassy little hints, or just to keep him company when he's flailing through these worlds.

"This Sin has a copy and transfer effect, if I'm noticed lingering near you..." The crimson splashed male didn't even have to finish his sentence for him to get the picture. He'd be facing another Shadow if he wasn't careful, and that went well the first time they met. "I'll still keep the audio feed open, so that I'll know when you've hit any unnecessary trouble. Hopefully with how you're progressing, you'll be able to handle this without me babysitting you."

The mortal could see he wanted to say more, but he shook his head. He waves lazily as he turns back, disappearing right before the blue male's eyes and leaving him alone. For real this time.

With nothing else holding him back, Sonic takes in a deep breath before beginning his trek towards the strange location in the distance.

~x~

The closer he got, the easier to tell this 'building' was a stage stadium, curtains drawn down and obscuring the stage from view. Endless rows of seats lined the way towards it, filled with limp husks of shadows thrown carelessly into them. Sonic's quills start straightening slowly as he descends to the main area, where all spotlights were projected to. It was eerie and the air was heavy and filled with the aroma of something spiced.

Each step taken seemed to drown out all background noises, leaving only his footsteps to thump and echo into the void. Now it was easier to see why his spines bristled on end, there were strands of silk attached to the husks, chairs, on the floor like a twisted red carpet and then all lead to the center this darkened stage, curtain billowing softly like cloth being breathed on.

It really sounded like breathing.

"My my, what a lovely little treat you are." A voice coos out from the stage. "I absolutely adore those shiny quills of yours. Such a beautiful blue color." They whisper, sounding closer than before.

Sonic puffs out more, looking more like a blue puffball than a hedgehog, whole body tense with fear. And just from this person's inflection, that strange drone behind it, sounding like a million different voices at once. Male. Female. Child. All and every.

A hand slowly passes through the curtain split, shape jittering and changing and yet, had no shape as well. But Sonic's mind knew what is was supposed to be, instinctive that knowledge jammed into his head. "How I'd love to come greet you, to see you so up close. Get to know you personally~." They continue with their sultry tone, the hand flinches back. "But I'm afraid I'm not quite dressed for the occasion just yet. It would be so unappealing, I'm sure you'd think less of little me."

The blue hedgehog wants to escape, to get far away, he could feel how dry his throat was getting, how heavy his feet were. Like they were rooting into this spot, emerald eyes dart down, clenching his fists in his freshly retrieved hoodie. Silk has wrapped around his ankles, endless strings sliding gently across, their movements barely perceptive except for the mortal's keen, fearful gaze.

"Would you like to help me get ready? I know you have such a fabulous look. So complementary, I'm sure it's in style." Voice was slipping his s sounds even further, holding them to punctuate, like it was an inside joke for it.

"Why won't you speak to me? You have a voice, don't you? You must have one, you already look so complete." Comes the question before the tone drips down into slight agitation. "That would ruin everything. How disappointing would that be?"

"You won't disappoint me, right?" Except that didn't come from the stage, and the azure male tears his gaze away from the shapeless, shapefully being glitching in his vision to look behind him, at all those husks taking up seats. They looked like a real audience now, still deformed and corpselike but sitting properly in their seats all eyes on Sonic, creepy grins etched onto their faceless mouths. It forces a gasp out his throat before he bite down on his lip and shut it down.

Then they switch, in uniform, one solid motion, those silk threads twisting and tugging like a wave. Their eyes now facing toward the stage behind Sonic now, and with a cold sweat running down the length of his back, he does too.

Webs. The first in his line of sight is this twitching, enormous eye, staring at his entire person, pupil like the center of a web that only seem to lead him deeper and deeper.

No way out. Body feeling leeched and heavy. "See? I knew you had a voice, such a pretty little thing. And those eyes, oh like absolute gems!" He can hear, the praise no longer an echo but a singular defined voice.

His voice. His voice had that seductive tone.

The webs let him go, body dropping to his hands and knees and he's panting, like he ran around the world and back. And suddenly, someone is pulling up his chin, highlighted finely manicured nails grazing close to his throat as they do. His eyes meet near mirror images of his own, a twisted yet delicate sea foam with those webs enclosed tightly in them.

It's him, but it can't be him. His confusion was probably written all over his face at this point, a practiced smirk gracing the other's lips. "Do you like what you see sweetheart? You should, since, it was you." The stranger questions, bopping his nose with the fine point of a nail before letting go of his muzzle, letting him see the whole figure this abomination created.

"You were using this lush figure all wrong, so I had to make it better. Are you impressed?" He asks, posing with a hand on his hip and the other snaking up his chest, trailing over the corset that was laced there, hot in its color and not looking out of place strangely.

But Sonic's mind knew it was off. It wasn't supposed to be that.

The painted nails scratch downwards now, gracing the tight shorts clipped and holding onto the stockings that teased defined cerulean furred legs, dropping down finally to the heeled boots that were happily on his feet. "I was feeling so down before you showed up. Nothing but dolls to satisfy me." He sighs, running his hands through the quills on his head, every movement like he was a professional posing for an invisible camera.

"But you, you are a bundle of vitality, such a nice body you have. I can feel the strength you have, the speed, the stamina." The mirror laughs breathlessly, a wide perverse grin on his face.

"I do so love play things that can take a little rough housing. You'll stay with me right? Endure everything that I have in store?" He asks, cocking a hand to his hip and nudging Sonic's chin with the toes of his magenta boot.

The azure hedgehog pulls back, throwing himself to his side before launching out a kick. His leg cracks the double right under his ribcage, expecting to use his loss of air as an escape.

But that doesn't happen, it is Sonic that doubles over, curling to the source of his pain while choking on his disturbed air supply. His stomach, right under his ribcage. Tears prick at the edges of his eyes.

The corset wearing hedgie lets out an amused giggle, hands framing his face in glee. The audience around them does the same, laughing in a singular tone at the downed mortal.

"Ah, just like that! It was beautiful wasn't it?" The excited homunculus pulls the other over by his quills, there was no room to struggle in his grip before the male seats himself over Sonic, other hand gripping his chin roughly before a tongue darts out to lick an unshed tear, purring in delight at the taste. "Yes, quite wonderful, these emotions of yours. You feel so much!"

"Get the fuck off me!" The frazzled male grunts, words slurred from the hold on his chin. Like the weirdo was trying to thrust his sharp fingers down his throat.

"You'll play with me, show me all that you have little treat. I need that beautiful color you have." The Sin sighs, running his hand down towards his cheek from his quills, his thumb pressed at the edge of Sonic's emerald eye. "I love them so much." He murmurs.

His wrist flicks a one quick motion before Sonic blacks out.

~x~

"Hey, you should probably wake before he comes back." A voice states, causing Sonic to open his eyes blearily. He was in a different place now, no, it still looked like the stage but also wasn't. It was a series of tunnels, dressed like the backstage of a playhouse, those silk threads covering the walls and ceilings. And him, he was tied down and suspended like some kink feast, twirling slowly from his movements.

"W-what the fuck?!" He startles, embarrassment eating up his cheeks as he struggles. The webs were strong, barely getting him any pull as he wiggles.

"At least you still have your clothes. Trust me." The voice huffs a laugh before Sonic is turned once more, face to face with a new person. "Don't worry, I'm a friend." Glowing palms lift in both greeting and placating the distressed male.

The stranger undergoes scrutiny in the green-eyed male's gaze, a friendly smile never leaving his pale muzzle. He was floating, sitting cross legged and at ease, despite being in, what Sonic was thinking, a kink dungeon. A kink dungeon with a pervert and no consent was mandatory.

"So, who are you? And why aren't you tied up like a boy scout's fetish for knots?" The mortal grumbles, narrowing his eyes in displeasure.

"I was given the title of The Spirit. You can refer to me as that. And as you so plainly stated, I'm unseen by him, unlikely you." The Spirit replies, before raising a hand above his head, a luminescent disc materializing and darting at the flick of hand towards Sonic, slicing the threads that held him with ease.

The blue male lets out a sharp breath, shutting his eyes to brace for the crash to the ground he was about to go through. But no such thing happen, instead he felt weightless and when he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by that cyan glow before it lowers him gently to the floor.

The Spirit chuckles lightly, a hand curling in front of his muzzle to scratch at his cheek. "I'm sure you're aware of what you must do, yes?" His bell-bottomed pants move to grace the floor, feet quietly stepping over to the azure mortal and helping him to his feet easily. Even at this close Sonic couldn't make out most of his face, quills were pressed forward to cover and frame his face thanks to the hood he was wearing.

Along with his blindfold that held the same design as his clothes and when he looked down, imprinted into the skin of his hands and feet. "I want you to succeed against him, against your envious nature."

Sonic's gut churns at the statement, cold sweat once again running down his body.

Envy. Truly?

* * *

Hey extra long chapter thanks to my friend's help in motivation. Pretty great person to let me talk their ear off enough for me to write it down and stuff. No idea when the next will be out but, welcome to Envy, he's my precious pervert baby. Inspired by Dr. Frank-n-furter from Rocky Horror Picture Show and boosted by a few of my friends saying "DO IT!"


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

The hedgehog duo trek through the twisted tunnels that contained all number of things crammed to the walls and ceiling with stretches of silk. The Spirit alongside him was quiet, a calming smile etched along his muzzle as he floats cross-legged, matching pace with Sonic's gait.

While the passages lacked light, his companion had an ethereal glow to him from the patterns on his clothes and his body that guided them as the sounds of strings thrummed in the distance at a slow even chord, barely a change in tune from each note that took place.

The items around them were all commonplace for the theater they had to be under. How far under was another question, one that the hedgie wanted to answer only by leaving the dungeon he found himself in. Papers, background sets, props were positioned at their sides with no rhyme or reason to them, but all depicted a depressing fate for their owners.

Upon a closer look to those sets, from a brighter glow from the lighter male, faceless shadows were presented in harrowing scenes, like madness had gripped the painters as they went to work. A faceless evil trapping helpless people clawing their way to escape outside the paintings, all of them were like that.

Just with a new face being dragged into the void of hands and sharp claws, delicate webbing wrapped around their necks like an awaiting noose being tightened.

"H-how are you supposed to help me with him? Envy, I-I mean?" Sonic stutters, trying to take his fraying nerves away from such a perilous doom. A familiar cold seemed to cling to him the more he stares at the imagined scenes.

They were just fiction, right?

Then why did that sinking feeling settle at the pit of his stomach?

When his green eyes once again pinned the floating male, a rush of warmth relaxed him, that cold washing away. It was brought to his attention how familiar this person was, he had to be someone he knew in reality for him to be here, and yet...

The name.

The face.

All was lost on him. It was on the edge of his tongue, but so far away from his mind.

The grey male hums, a soft sound escaping his lips before he stops the mortal by his side with a glowing cyan palm. "I'm like the secret weapon in this fight." He states a giddy smile on his lips before that palm turns away to point at the tunnel before them. "I see on a different plane than you, one that even your Envy can not comprehend."

The glow of his body, his extended finger lights up the path, lavender strands of webbing decorating the tunnel like the all the rest, highlighted with that particular glow.

But it was what came with the color, the light, that was frightening to the blue hedgehog. Two husks collapsed on either side of the walkway, twitching and mumbling under their breath. They were devoid of emotion, but Sonic could tell, it was the people in those few paintings, matching threads surrounding their necks.

No longer gallows nooses, but collars, like security dogs waiting for trespassers to approach.

Sonic shivers, placing a hand to his throat in visible disgust, his already fraying nerves taking a turn for the worse.

Spirit frowns suddenly, his head tilting in his direction. "I can only help, but it will have to be you who learns and grows from this experience. To defeat Envy is your goal." His hand tightens into a fist, the strands following suit and tying the two emotionless beings to the sides of the tunnel, along the wall.

Neither stirring from their rest.

"Come along mortal." The king piece murmurs, once more flowing past the cerulean hedgie, his light retreating after him as he moves forward, no care towards the restrained husks.

Sonic clenches his hands, jogging to catch up, a small bit of hesitation in his eyes as he looks cautiously at the sentries. On closer inspection, they had features, features that displayed sadness and pain that they could not voice. Tear tracks that glistened with their freshness, even with their eyes as hollow as they were.

Their mumblings comprised of lines of various plays and movies.

'I was never in a movie though.' He whispers in his head, trying to make sense where he had heard these lines before. He feels a stinging pain above his eye as he glares at the ground between his feet, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Hey," A voice coos lightly, "Relax, you'll unlock your memories in due time. You can't rush a stream, just as you can't force what you don't have just yet." Spirit hums, a glowing palm resting over his closed eyes, drowning the sting he felt. When he opened them again, the Spirit was turning back towards him.

Although he could not see the colored eyes that followed behind that blindfold, he knew they were locked with his. With an exhaled breath leaving his heavy chest, the blue male catches up, ears flicking when he heard the bodies settle back in their previous position.

"They're all like that, aren't they?" Sonic questions, his face screwed up in pity at their fate. His emerald orbs never leaving the ground in front of him as he follows the bright glow of his companion. "They don't have anything left in them. Like-" He huffs defeatedly, "Like he didn't steal just their looks, but their souls too."

Spirit folds his hands together in his lap, muzzle facing forward and back straight as he listened to the sinner with empathetic control.

The azul hedgehog stops in his tracks, facing the king piece at his side. His ears pin back against his quills in worry. "I'll end up like that. Soon. Won't I?" His hand reaches back to his neck, touching the sensitive column with barely shaking fingers. "He stole my looks, he was talking about energy, my energy in my legs," His quills rattle when he shakes his head, "His legs."

"Do you want the truth?" The ivory male draped in teal whispers, tone revealing nothing, but did not settle the coldness running up the other's spine.

A pause, only the sound of an eerie violin reached their ears, growing in volume in the time they had walked.

The glow softly traveled from ahead of them, from unseen center to the catacomb and crawled slowly up Sonic's body before hanging between his fingers, his neck was wrapped in this hidden thread.

His noose.

Waiting to be pulled.  



End file.
